Everlasting Memories
by Half Youkai Yusuke
Summary: There is a new evil that is awakening. It threatens to destroy and take over all of the different worlds. Can Yusuke and the gang stop this evil before it's too late? An ultimate sacrifice occurs, that will leave Yusuke's heart and spirit broken.
1. Prologue

Title: Everlasting Memories 

Author: Pen Name: Akito Hayama  
Real Name: Raphael S.

Pairings: YusukeKeiko YusukeBotan  
_Other pairs_: KuwabaraYukina, KuramaShizuru, HieiMukoro, KoenmaAyame

Genre: Romance/Action/Angst/Adventure/Humor

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: There is a new evil that is awakening. It threatens to destroy and take over all of the different worlds. Can Yusuke and the gang stop this evil before it's too late?

Background Info: It is a sequel after the last episode or the ending of the series.

Author's Note:  
This fanfic is about the continuation of the series. This fanfic is about the pairs Yusuke/Keiko and Yusuke/Botan. This fanfic does not contain any Keiko bashing or trashing. I like the pair Yusuke and Keiko, because they were an okay and average couple, where Yusuke would be the selfish, arrogant, and with the tough guy facade, while Keiko would be the smart one, caring, and always nagging and worrying about Yusuke. In my opinion, I don't dislike Keiko, but I just think that Botan would be much more suitable and better for Yusuke. Since I think that Botan is secretly in love with Yusuke all along, but did not have the heart and opportunity to tell him. Probably because Yusuke had keiko, Yusuke thinks of Botan as a best friend, and everyone assumes that they were meant to be together. I know and realized that some people thinks that Botan and Yusuke's relationship was just like bestfriends and a sister-brother relationship, but it is actually more than that.

There is actually a lot of evidences and proof that Botan loves Yusuke in the series, one of them was when she cried and almost fell off on her oar when she realized and felt it in her heart when Yusuke died in the battle with Sensui, Keiko did not realize this until Botan accidentally told her. This means that her bond with Yusuke is actually stronger than Keiko's because Keiko did not even realize this, even though Puu transfromed into its phoenix form. Another one was when Yusuke bid goodbye to all them when he decided to go to Makai and accepted Raizen's invitation. Botan was very heartbroken, you can tell because she was crying very hard and much more harder when Yusuke dissappeared into the portal, note that she was the only one who cried when Yusuke left. Even Keiko did not cry that hard, Yusuke went to Keiko before going to Genkai's temple, he went to Keiko's restaurant and ate their even inviting her to eat with him, but Keiko was being her stubborn self and decided to leave, when Yusuke suddenly grabbed her hand, and in a serious look and tone, he proposed to Keiko. Yusuke was very serious at that time, but Keiko just shrugged it off and went up to her room, leaving Yusuke alone, shebleakly agreed to Yusuke's proposal. Yusuke just told her to wait for him for three years. Yusuke just left and waved goodbye to her, never looking back at her in her room. From there, I thought that they were not going to be together and I thought that Botan and Yusuke was probably going to have a relationship, since the first time I saw the anime and saw them both together, I thought right away that they were meant for each other. I mean they were always together, and they were good together, much better than with Keiko. So I support, and hoped that if there is a sequel of YuYu Hakusho, Botan and Yusuke would be together.

I saw a lot of fanfics that regards to Botan and other pairs for her like: BotanxKurama, BotanxHiei, BotanxKoenma, and BotanxYusuke. I will share what I think about these pairings. Please be aware that even though I am a Botan and Yusuke supporter, I am judging the pairings based on the reality in the series: (So please don't be angry with me, these are just my opinion.)

BotanxKurama:  
Yes, I think that there is a possibility. However, I think that their relationship are merely friends, not even best friends. Botan never really showed any interest to Kurama in the series, only as a friend and maybe just an acquaintance to Yusuke in his missions and adventures. Besides Botan thinks that Kurama is very cold and never really showed his feelings to others except his bestfriends and his mother. Kurama as well never showed any interest in Botan and just thinks of her as a friend and an assistant to their missions. Kurama only cares about one woman in the whole series, and this woman was her human mother. Even the Youko Kurama cares deeply for Shuichi's mother. I think that Shuichi (Kurama) would probably find love to another woman, but I doubt that it's Botan, it is probably a woman a lot like his mother, caring and loving. Besides I think that Kurama and Shizuru are good for each other, since Shizuru is very caring and loving (ex. to her brother Kuwabara).

BotanxKoenma:  
It's a possibility. Although, I think that there relationship is more likely just friends. Botan just thinks of Koenma as her boss and friend, and nothing more than that. Botan even sometimes is annoyed by Koenma, who always demands and ask her to do many tasks at once, and she comments that Koenma is a baby who is very afraid of his father, and would do everything to make his father satisfied. Botan was even angry and mad at Koenma a lot of times when he sent Yusuke into dangerous missions that he could get hurt. Botan even compares him to Yusuke, who she thinks is an idiot, but very brave. Since Yusuke was not afraid of Enma (Koenma's father) and even attacked him. Even Koenma admires Yusuke's bravery, and was an inspiration for him to defy his father's orders in killing Yusuke. Koenma, as well treats Botan as a ferry girl and a friend sometimes, but nothing more than that, maybe a sister. It is evident in the series that Koenma is in love with Ayame the ferry girl and her likewise.

BotanxHiei:  
It is very impossible and not likely to happen (sorry B/H fans), but it is the truth in the series. I know the possibility that opposites attract like Yusuke and Keiko, but this pair is never going to happen in reality of the series. Botan is afraid, scared, and terrified of Hiei. She dislikes Hiei and his personality and attitude. Botan is a friendly and cheerful girl, the kind of personality that Hiei despises. Botan doesn't like Hiei at all because of his anti social ways like his rude remarks and his death threats, his warning looks and stares, basically his whole personality. I don't even think that Botan considers Hiei as a friend, more like just an acquaintance of Yusuke. Hiei as well does not like Botan one bit. He hates her happy-go-lucky attitude, cheerful, bubbly, ditzy, and happy personality. This is much more evident when Hiei threatened Botan to kill her, when Botan almost told Yukina that Hiei was his brother, Botan just frozed (funny scene) and talked about something else. The only person that Hiei liked and impressed by their cheerful personality was Yusuke, commenting that even at the face of danger and hopeless situation, he was still cheerful. Hiei only cared about two woman in the series, that was his sister, Yukina, and one of the Makai King (More like Queen) Mukoro. Hiei showed his feelings and the details of his life to Mukoro, he said that she and him are somewhat similar. She was the only woman that Hiei showed his past and shows that he deeply cares for her and her past. Hiei questions about Mukoro's past and her goals in the present, and Mukoro did the same to Hiei. Both of them share a common, similar, and mutual interest and bond. Both wants to know about each others past and their goals in the present. Even in the end of the series where they both lived together, even in the same room (Oooooooohhhhhh!!!! Somethings got to be going on there!!!! hehehehe), Hiei works for Mukoro as to keep humans from entering Makai or putting them back to Ningenkai, and she even said to him that he was free and he could go to Ningenkai, but Hiei just smiled saying, "Right, I'll do that when I want to." Now, from that ending in the series, you know that Hiei does not want to leave her (Mukoro), and that he stayed in Makai sleeping on a tree branch watching the sunset. The only reason that Hiei wants to go to Ningenkai was because of Yukina's gem stone (hiruiseki) and give it back to her and maybe tell her about himself.

BotanxYusuke:  
It is definitely possible and is very likely to happen. There is a good potential that these two who'd have been together if not for Keiko being Yusuke's childhood friend and Yusuke caring and loving her. I am pretty sure that even though most people think that Botan only cares for Yusuke as a best friend and as a brother. However, It is most likely possible that Botan is secretly in love with Yusuke all along, but the opportunity never presents itself. Botan was always there for Yusuke, and she was always helped him, not only from the missions, but his life. She was responsible for resurecting Yusuke back to life. She helped cheer Yusuke up and helped him on his love life. Like in certain situations when Yusuke and Keiko are together, Botan was always there hiding, like in the dark tournament near the tree where Keiko and Yusuke was talking, Botan was hiding in the bush the whole time. Maybe, at first, Botan treatsYusuke as her bestfriend, then soon developed as a crush, then to the point where she loves him a lot and is very fond of him. She even created a bond much more powerful than the bond of Keiko to Yusuke where she knows when Yusuke died, it had a great impact and effect on her, she almost fell off on her oar, then when she realized that this never happened to her before, she knew that Yusuke died, and this caused her to cry hard compared to Keiko when she knew about Yusuke's death. She liked Yusuke, and knows him a lot, like she knows that even though Yusuke may seem arrogant, selfish, rude, a pervert, and with a tough guy attitude, that there is more of him than meets the eye. She knows that Yusuke is really compassionate, noble, kind-hearted, and loving. She knows that Yusuke just needs someone to love and take care of him. Botan was too late since Yusuke already thinks and realized about Keiko loving him. I think that if Botan just told Yusuke about how she really feels about him and would show how she really feels like when she was always worried about him and when she cried a lot for him, much more that Keiko cried for Yusuke. I think that Yusuke would love and care for Botan, since Yusuke is the kind of guy who is very dense and cynical about things espacially feelings and love. If Botan would reveal her true feelings to Yusuke, then Yusuke would develop his love for her. (My fanfic would base on Botan's hidden feelings and how Yusuke develop feelings for her.) An example about a good evidence that Botan revealed her feelings to Yusuke was when Yusuke lost the Makai tournament and was leaving to go to Raizen's grave and told him what happened. Koenma talked to Yusuke about his crazy idea about settling the three kingdoms from war by using a tournament to decide the future king of all of Makai. He was angry at Yusuke saying that he was complimenting him but lecturing him about his carelessness and stupidity, stating that what if his idea didn't work, Yusuke's respond was that he didn't know how to settle it and decided to host a tournament. If they did not agree then he did know how to work it out. Yusuke was still very cheerfull when he said this and he was even cheerful in the battle between him and Yomi, even at the fact that he lost and did not become the king. He bid goodbye to Koenma saying that they won't probably see each other again for a long time, then he smiled, waved goodbye, and walked off saying that he still has things to take care off in Makai. Koenma looked at him saying, "No matter what the situation is, he is still cheerful." With that remark, Botan stepped in and said, "Yeah, I know, that is why I really like him" (a bit of a pause) "He is an amazing guy." This remark is more than evident to say that Botan really likes Yusuke and even loves him in secrecy. Besides throughout the whole anime series, the only guy that Botan showed a lot of interest, feelings, and thoughts was Yusuke. In my opinion, they would make a great couple and should have been together instead of Keiko and Yusuke.

Well I've talked LONG enough (bonks my head) sorry to keep you guys waiting for the story. I just wanted to share my views about the love story in the anime series and the possible couple. Well, I have to remind you all out there to take it easy on me, since this is my first and hopefully not the last fanfic to write about. I want to recap all of the readers as a preview about my story is much more than my summary, I will try my best to make this fanfic really good and in reality very possible to happen as a sequel to the series Yu Yu Hakusho (I wish........). This fanfic is more than battling a new kind of evil but facing consequences and challenges along the way, there is going to be a lot of good romance scenes, action pack adrenaline, heart throbbing drama or tragedy, and quite so humor or comedy, and the usual adventures. So prepare yourselves for the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Recap

INTRODUCTION (Recap of the Past Final Events) 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap of Episode 111: The Final Decision

during the tournament in Makai.........

Yusuke just lost the Makai Tournament, from his battle between Yomi, they were both exhausted and both almost fall down, except Yomi, since his son (Shura) cheered for him to stand his ground. Yusuke woke up on the bed of a hospital still dreaming about his fight and thought that he was still in the battlefield. His friends (Rinku, Touya, Chuu, Shishi, Suzuki and Jin) explained to him that he lost, but the battle was very close since Yomi was about the fall down as well, but managed to stand up, all because of the encouragement from his son. Yusuke just smiled and was still cheerful despite the fact that he lost, he asked his friends who won the tournament, and the future king of Makai, was one of Raizen's friends...it was Enki. Yusuke was surpirsed asking Kurama, who was helping him up, about what happened to Yomi and Mukoro. Yomi was to weak to battle his next fight that he was defeated, since he wasted all of his ki in the battle between him and Yusuke. Mukoro also lost on the semi-finals. Then Yomi left on a trip and said that he was going to train his son to be stronger than Yusuke and he complimented Yusuke about the great battle they had, and that it was nice to see Kurama again.

With the tournament over, Yusuke was glad since Makai is in good hands, because Enki was a kind hearted youkai with his drunken wife (who became the queen) who wants to have a rematch battle with Raizen, and was very sad that he died. Koenma was talking to Yusuke, saying about how he was so stupid and careless about his actions for the situation, since it was most likely that the kingdoms would erupt into wars, but it was all settled in a fair tournament. Yusuke just smiled saying that he did not like the idea of war, nor being a king of Makai, so without thinking he decided to host an honest tournament to declare the victor the king, and all should follow him. "It was a reckless move", Koenma commented, "but it turns out it worked out for all of us, you always tend to amaze me Yusuke." Yusuke said that he still has things to take care off in Makai, and said that they won't probably see each other for quite some time, then Yusuke just smiled and waved goodbye. Koenma stated, "No matter what the situation is, he is still cheerful" with that remark Botan stepped in saying, "Yeah I know, that's why I really like him" "He is an amazing guy."

Yusuke said goodbye to his friends Rinku, Touya, Chuu, Shishi, Suzuki and Jin, saying that they'll train hard to become the next king, in the next tournament which will be held every three years (by Enki's rule). Yusuke bid them goodbye and told Kurama that he'll see him later in Ningenkai, since he had to stay in Makai for a while to take care of things he needed to do. Yusuke went to visit Raizen's grave, which Raizen's spirit show up sitting on his tombstone smirking at him "And you thought you could win? It's too soon. You'll be up to winning in three hundred years. What are you going to do with your life, Yusuke?" Yusuke instantly responded that he was going to practice, and he will probably travel around (Raizen's idea and suggestion to Yusuke), but he has a promise to keep. Then he bid goodbye to Raizen and told him and Hokushin (Raizen's second in command) that he will come back someday.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap of Episode 112: YuYu Hakusho Forever

Later then..........

Back in Ningenkai,at a train station, Kurama was with Kuwabara talking about the tournament and how they all lost, which Kuwabara was very surprised at the news. A funny scene here in the train station where two girls (Blonde and Brunnete) knows Kuwabara and asked him where he's going, and they assumed that Kurama was his girlfriend. Kuwabara was very pissed saying this is a guy, he was even more angry when the two girls thought that he was into this kind of thing. One of the girls had to practically look near Kurama just to see if he was a really a guy. Kuwabara apologized to Kurama, but Kurama didn't mind noticing that Kuwabara was very popular. Kuwabara misses Yusuke and wonders why he was still staying in Makai, Kurama does not know, and that Kuwabara mentions about Keiko being lonely. They soon were eating in a cafe when Shizuru stops by and Kurama was glad to see her, and her likewise. They talked about the barrier being gone and how the new king's rule (Enki) about never to disturb Ningenkai. Kuwabara was glad, and then they heard a knock from the cafe window and saw Keiko outside, more matured with long brown hair. They complimented Keiko's hair saying that she looks good that way (I think so too, she's more mature, cuter, and hotter...Although I still think that Botan is way better, just complimenting Keiko's improvement from her past appearance) When they were in the train, Shizuru read an interesting headline in the newspaper about a space monster, which all of them recognized was none other than Hiei! Shizuru, Keiko, and Kuwabara was shocked at this article. Then Kurama explained to them about Hiei working in a special patrol that deals with humans crossing into Makai without knowing or knowledge of it, so their job is to protect humans and send them back to Ningenkai without their memory of it. Hiei was in the special patrol under Mukoro, and with five of Mukoro's men like Kiren, they were wondering about Mukoro's defeat in the tournament and they were complaining about their job, and stating that Mukoro would have won if she used her real strength. Kiren did not agree to the others' beliefs about her powers, since Kiren knows that Mukoro's powers is strongly influenced by her emotions, stating that if she is peaceful then her equivalent strength would only be half of her real strength, and he said that they will never see her real strength now it will just be beyond their imagination. The other men asked Kiren why they could not see her true power anymore, then Kiren told them that she is very peaceful now. Hiei was just listening to them silently, when they just kept wondering what could have caused the change in her. (Guess Who???) Then Hiei walked into Mukoro's room where she was sleeping in her bed and woke up asking him about the patrol, and Hiei's reply was, "Boring." She reminded Hiei that he was free and can go back to Ningenkai whenever he wants, Hiei just sat down on a chair saying that he will do that if he wants to. Kurama told the others that Hiei's life is just like what he wanted it to be (I am guessing with Mukoro).

They all arived at Genkai's temple and Kuwabara was wondering why Genkai wanted them all to come there. They met Yukina who was staying in Genkai's temple all along, and Shizuru asks her if she was lonely there in the remote temple, when they later found out that Kuwabara was always visiting Yukina. Genkai was wondering where Yusuke was and questioned why he was still there. Botan and Koenma arrived and they finally know why they were called, it was to inform them about the matter of her death, and that she told them that her temple would belong to all of them, and she said to take care of her temple & its nature, and use & enjoy it as much as possible. Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yukina wanted to admire the beauty of nature of the place and decided to stroll down on the beach. Koenma had already left and Genkai with the adult Puu stayed behind in the temple. When they were walking in the stairway of the temple, Kuwabara was thinking all about their past and recognizes that it all started on the staircase where Yusuke and him went to the contest about Genkai's successor, then the dark tournament, then when Yusuke changed, until the present. Kurama then told him that a lot of things had happened, and a lot of things has changed, and it's hard to remember everything. They were soon interrupted when the girls called them saying that it was not proper for two guys to reflect with the sunset together. Then Kuwabara just yells calling Yukina to wait up for him. Both Keiko and Yukina took off their shoes and walked on the shoreline, impressed by the view of the beach and the sunset. Kuwabara found a big starfish and Botan found some interesting shells, Yukina went to them to look at the interesting things. While Keiko looked at the sunset imagining Yusuke's face, she yelled, "Yusuke.........You idiot, why won't you come back?" Everyone was surprised at her scream, then she continued saying "Yusuke, you imbecile.......I won't wait three more years for you!" Everyone was sad for her anguish and distress calling. When suddenly they heard a voice that they are very familiar with and haven't heard for a long time, it was Yusuke. He was standing in the shoreline also, not far from where Keiko and the others are standing. He said, "You don't have to wait anymore, Keiko" with that Keiko started walking slowly towards him, then she started running and plunged herself to him, causing both of them to fall down. Yusuke was surprised at this saying, "Are you crazy girl? Are you trying to kill me?" but Keiko didn't respond, instead she kissed him, which surprises him even more. They were sepparated when a wave crashes over them, and everyone laugh at that moment, then they started a water fight. When first Yusuke chased Keiko into the beach splashing water, then he wrestled Kuwabara who was laughing, then Yukina and Botan joined in, Yukina playing with Keiko and Botan playing with Yusuke. Shizuru and Kurama stayed at the shore talking to each other and laughing at the battle going on the water. Then everyone watched and admired the sunset. That was the end of the whole series.

(But not for me! hehehehe.............My fanfic is going to start off at this very moment in another chapter)


	3. The Reunion

CHAPTER 1 - THE REUNION (Plans For the Future) 

Soon after we all watched the sunset together we decided that it was time to part to our regular new lives, since it was about to get dark soon and then we separated to go home.

"I'll have to go back to Genkai's temple now" said Yukina to the others bidding them farewell and hoping to see them all again.

"Wait up, Yukina!" yelled Kuwabara, "I'll walk you there."

Yukina turned around to face Kazuma, "You don't have to escort me Kazuma-san, I know the way back."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be gentleman If I let you walk back alone, so I'll come with you, okay?" Kuwabara responded.

Yukina replied, "Thanks Kazuma."

"Always a pleasure, Yukina." commented Kuwabara.

Everyone couldn't help but overhear their little sweet conversation to each other, that almost made Yusuke laughed out loud and criticized, "Since when is Kuwabara a gentleman."

Botan and the others couldn't help but smile and snicker at Yusuke's comment, which neither Kuwabara or Yukina heard about their critizism, but instead they both waved goodbye and walked off the direction to Genkai's temple, talking to each other.

"Well, I better be going too" said Kurama to the rest of them. He looked at Yusuke, and said, "It was great to see you again Yusuke"

Yusuke replied back, "Hey, it was nice to see you again Kurama, maybe we'll see each other around, since you do plan to stay here in Ningenkai, right?"

Kurama paused for a second then replied, "Yeah, definitely! I'll start my new life here in Ningenkai."

"That's great, Kurama, good for you." commented Keiko.

Shizuru asked Kurama what he plans to do, and Kurama replied that he doesn't know yet, but he will start a new life for himself and his new family (with his step dad and step brother). Shizuru then congratulated Kurama about his new family and his dedication to them and then the redhead smiled in response.

"Well, we better start heading off home" Yusuke said and added, "I really am tired and kinda miss home."

They all walked together in to the station, where they would now take separate trains. Shizuru and Kurama went together in the same train since they both lived in the same region.

While Yusuke and Keiko who was talking to each other, surprisingly enjoying one another's company, when Botan decided to just leave and not disturb them. Then she suddenly stopped because Yusuke called her, "Hey, Botan! Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well I think I should just leave you two alone, and I don't want to disturb you two" Botan said with a half-hearted smile.

Yusuke then said, "Nonesense, Botan. Come with us for a little longer, your not disturbing or anything, your our best friend and we want you to be with us."

"Yeah, that's right, Botan. Me and Yusuke can always talk anytime, but It's not often we can talk to you since you really have a hectic schedule, and your always busy due to your job." Keiko reassured Botan to stay with them.

"Thanks, guys" Botan said cheerfully. Now that Yusuke and Keiko realized that they were kinda ignoring Botan since they were busy talking to each other, they then decided to talk to Botan. Their train arrived and they walked in and sat down.

"So, Botan, how have you been? How's your life?" asked Keiko.

Botan replied, "Well, my life is also back to normal, since there aren't any more missions and disasters....I'm back to ferrying souls. It's the same as old times." (In other words, "BORING", Botan thought) "So how about you Keiko, how's school?" Botan asked back.

"Well, it's okay, it is kinda hectic though, since I'm always busy with homeworks, extra-curicular activities, and clubs. But High School is fun." Keiko said and heard Yusuke made a wise crack, "Huh? School is fun? I doubt that!" She just ignored Yusuke's comment and kept talking to Botan.

Yusuke just listened to them quietly and watched their conversation. He didn't talk much just his wise crack, and kept quiet the whole ride. He just watched his surroundings, the people in the train, the view of the places outside the train, and the two girls talking to each other (Keiko and Botan). However, he stared at Keiko for a while, wondering how much she changed after these years, yet somehow still remained as the same girl he knew back then.

The train stopped at the station and all of them walked off. They were going to Keiko's house/restaurant. Yusuke finally spoke, asking Botan, "So, how's Koenma? Still having tantrums from work?"

"Well, I guess you could say that. He's still the same, nothing has changed, still having a fit over his work." Botan replied jokingly followed by a sigh.

"Hahaha! So he's still a baby. He must be really working you hard." Yusuke replied with a worried look and tone.

"Yeah, but it's okay I've gotten used to it." responded Botan with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that" Keiko said. "Yeah, you should try to take a break and relax more often, Botan. I mean, I know that he's your boss and you have to follow his orders, but you should really complain and demand to have a day off or two, or even better a vacation." Yusuke said trying to convince Botan about it.

"Yeah, that is really good idea, Yusuke." Botan said cheerfully.

"If that happens, you could always hang around with us, Botan" Yusuke said and Keiko added, "Your always welcome with us here, so if you have the time, maybe we could all go out together and have a good time."

"Thanks" Botan said "I'll consider Yusuke's idea and try to visit more often and have fun with you guys."

"Yeah, you really need it and you deserve it." Yusuke replied.

They arrived at Keiko's place, and Keiko went off to her room to changed clothes while Botan and Yusuke waited for her in their restaurant. Keiko's parents came out from the kitchen and greeted Yusuke happily, asking him where he had been after all this time. Yusuke just answered them (both Keiko's mom and dad) that he has been travelling around through different places and didn't really stay in one place. They were both glad to see Yusuke again and told him how Keiko is very lonely without him. Then they asked if he plans to stay here or travel again. Then, they were both very happy when Yusuke told them that he will stay, because he will marry Keiko.

Yusuke was nervous for a second and asked them, "So, is it okay for me to marry your daughter?" Yusuke said with an anxious look on his face. Keiko's parents suddenly replied, "Of Course" in unison, saying "We've known you since you were a child, Yusuke, you are kinda like a son to us." her dad said. Both of them were rejoicing saying that they are very excited and happy for the both of them.

Botan was sitting beside Yusuke, smiling happily, and said "I'm glad to see you this determined to marry her, Yusuke. You will make Keiko very happy and I know that you will be happy as well. I'm happy for the both of you"

Yusuke just smiled happily but trying to conceal his shyness from Botan's compliment. Keiko's parents noticed Botan, asking her if she is one of Yusuke's friends or Keiko's, Botan replied "Both." Then Keiko's parents dissapeared into the kitchen making ramen noodles for the other customers, and excused themselves from Yusuke and Botan.

Keiko went downstairs wearing her cooking apron and told them both that she is going to cook them ramen noodles, knowing that Yusuke is probably hungry. She suddenly went into the kitchen to help her parents and started cooking.

While Botan was talking to Yusuke, "So when are you guys going to get married" asked Botan.

"Well, I don't really know yet. I haven't been thinking about it" replied Yusuke.

Botan was kinda irritated by his response saying, "You know Yusuke,marriageis a serious matter and should be carefully planned and thought of. It's not something that you can just do, when you want to"

"I know" Yusuke responded.

Botan was surprised by his reaction on his tone and look on his face of seriousness and sincerity. "I'm sure that I want to marry Keiko and want to spend the rest of my life with her. I have her parents answer and opinion, but I am still waiting for hers. I know that she does want to be with me, but I know that we still have a lot of things to talk about. Besides, we still have to plan things out for the future. I wanted to talk these things with her. I still have to consider about her education, and I plan to marry her when the time is right for her. She has waited for me after all these years, and now it is time for me to wait for her until I know that she is ready, because I want to be with her." Yusuke ended having a serious look.

Botan was very very surprised, at this saying, "Wow! I have never seen you this determine and this serious Yusuke. I'm sorry for lecturing you about it."

"Thanks, I guess, and don't worry I'm used to lectures, and besides I didn't think that was a lecture. Just a good advice from a very good friend." Yusuke said with a smile. Botan smiled back in response.

Unbeknownst to them, Keiko and her parents overheard their conversation. Keiko's parents were also surprised to see Yusuke that serious, and was very glad for him to be and feel that way for their daughter.

Keiko was blown away, she never expected Yusuke to have feelings so deep for her, she was in tears. Even though Yusuke didn't tell this to her directly, she understands that Yusuke might be having a hard time telling and showing his feelings for her, but to hear him say about it was more than enough for her. She already finished cooking and then she wiped out her tears.

Now she was very cheerful and sat down beside Botan and in front of Yusuke. Keiko was smiling happily and Botan and Yusuke was surprised at this. Botan asked, "Your in a very good and cheerful mood. Care to tell me about it?"

Yusuke was just wondering why she was very happy, but then it just hit him, that maybe she was happy because he was back. From that thought, Yusuke just stared and looked at Keiko, then smiled happily as well. "Well, I just overheard the greatest thing from a very special someone." Keiko said and then Botan just figured it out about her conversation with Yusuke a while ago about his feelings for her.

When Yusuke still couldn't figure it out and just wondered, "Huh?" he said. "Ohhh...Nothing..." Keiko responded teasingly and playfully. They started eating and talking to each other, until Keiko decided to help her parents clean up, and Botan and Yusuke decided to go home.

"Well, I better go home and see my mom." said Yusuke.

"You better, come up with a very good excuse Yusuke for your three years of absence " Keiko said. "She was very worried about you and was looking for you everywhere. I could'nt tell her about you, and I didn't really know what to tell her about where you went. I just told her that you have to go somewhere and take care of things, but I knew that she was worried sick about you. Why didn't you tell her that you were going to leave Yusuke?"

"Well I did, but not directly. You see I was going to tell her a couple of times but she was either drunk, hangover, ignores me, lectures me, or just didn't want to hear anything from me, expecting of bad news. So when that day came that I have to go, she wasn't there, so I knew that she was probably in one of her wild escapades. So I just wrote a note on the refrigerator stating that I will be gone a couple of years, but i will be back." said Yusuke.

"Oh My! She probably either lost that note or thought that something bad happened to you" Botan said to Yusuke in a worried look.

"Nah! don't worry about it. She won't spend her whole time just worrying about me, she probably forgets that I am not even there when she drinks. Besides, she won't miss me or anything, probably just miss me because she has no one there to yell at." Yusuke said jokingly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Keiko replied.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked at Keiko.

"Well, a lot of people changed after a long time you know Yusuke. You might be surprised about how much a person could really changed" Keiko told Yusuke.

Yusuke just shrugged it off saying, "Hmnph, my mom can't just change that much. I really doubt that. She probably just changed bars or clubs or tried a different kinds of escapades on her adventures." "

Well, you'll see.........." Keiko said teasing him.

"Whatever" replied Yusuke.

"Well, I better be going back to Rekai as well" Botan said.

"Yeah, Koenma must be really angry at you by now for being gone this long." Yusuke commented.

Botan agreed with a heavy sigh, and said "Yeah your right. I can just imagine his face boiling red and steaming."

"HAHAHA!" Yusuke laughed whole-heartedly, "That's a good way of describing him"

"Well, I'll see you again, guys, and don't worry i'll drop by whenever i can, okay?" Botan told both Yusuke and Keiko.

They both nodded, and Yusuke said "Yeah, come by anytime you like, Botan" and Keiko added, "don't hesitate to come to us, your always welcome."

"Thanks a lot you guys, I'll see you later." Botan said then she look at Yusuke, "It was great to see you again Yusuke" and Yusuke just replied by smiling and nodded his head, "Likewise"

Botan then produced her oar and hopped on it. Then she looked at Keiko and thank her for the food, "Thanks for the food, Keiko, it was really great." she said. Keiko told her, "Your welcome. And if you like, just come by whenever you can and eat at my place, then maybe we could go to the mall and go shopping together." Keiko suggested. "Great! Thanks again, Bye!!!"

Botan flew up high above the skies waving her hands and still looking at the couple, then she starts flying off. Then she said to herself, "It was very nice to see you again Yusuke, I have so many things to tell you." Botan was in her thoughts while travelling back to Rekai, "You're a very lucky girl Keiko, for having Yusuke to love you so much. I also love him, but he chose you. I guess he didn't even know that i have feelings for him. I guess no one does. All they think that me and Yusuke are just best friends and his assistant, but i feel more than that for him. Although he has Keiko to love him and he knows that. He just treats me as his best friend and i appreciate that, but i just want to reveal my feelings for him . I don't even know how my feelings developed for him, it starts out as a simple friendship, then into a crush, until I just can't get him off my mind. But, he doesn't know this and so is Keiko.

Now they know their love for each other and plans to spend the rest of their lives together. I should just be happy for them. I know that I can't forget about Yusuke, but maybe when their married, my feelings for him might reduce to being just a friend. I envy Keiko, Yusuke loves him and always worry and protect her. Yusuke and Keiko...No matter how far apart they are, they are still attracted to each other, and I know that I should not come in between them. There would be no point in revealing my feelings for him. I would just humiliate myself, and there are a lot of odds and factors against me.

First of all Yusuke loves Keiko and Keiko loves him, second is Yusuke treats me as his best friend as well as Keiko does, third is that Keiko is also my best friend and i treat her more like a sister, four is that i am the grim reaper, just a spirit with no particular body and no memories of my past life, and fifth is that he is a spirit detective and a former makai king, and i am nothing more but a ferry girl. But I am very happy and content to see him this happy. I am glad to see both of them very happy, for I will gladly put aside my feelings for both their happiness, they deserve to have each other. I have no right to interfere on their relationship and love for each other. I'm just glad that they consider me as a very close friend. Yusuke and Keiko, may you be happy together. Botan closed her eyes as she thought about her feelings and about the couple, then she flew off to Rekai.

After Botan left, Keiko also bid goodbye to Yusuke, "Goodnight, Yusuke, I'll see you again tommorow." and was about to go back to her house, then Yusuke grabbed Keiko's arms making her suddenly close to Yusuke, then Keiko was surprised at this when she was about to slap him....he kissed her. Keiko's hand was about to hit Yusuke's face, but instead she embraced and hold on Yusuke's neck. Keiko was very surprised at this, she would never expect this sudden reaction from Yusuke, since Yusuke would always have trouble showing his feelings and love to anyone. Then they shared a long and passionate kiss.

Then Yusuke broke off saying, "Goodnight, Keiko." Keiko was breath taken, she was still thinking about the kiss and this made Yusuke smirk saying, "how do you like that? it was only a goodnight kiss." Yusuke said playfully. She couldn't help but smile and giggle and said, "You really have changed a lot over these years, Yusuke. Even though you don't show it. I know that you've changed a lot." Yusuke blushed saying, "Yeah, your right, as always you could see through me."

"Thanks, Keiko" Yusuke said. "Huh? for what?" Keiko asked confusedly. "For everything...for being there for me, for waiting for me, and for loving me." Yusuke said romantically and seriously.

Keiko gasped in surprised, "Huh? What's the matter? is it something that i said?" Yusuke asked. Keiko was surprised and started crying. Now Yusuke was even more baffled and said, "I'm sorry for everything i said okay, please, don't cry Keiko."

Keiko stopped crying for a second and said, "Yusuke, silly, I'm crying because of joy that you finally started revealing your feelings to me...I have been waiting for so long just to hear you say things like that, so don't apologize, instead say more romantic things like that.

"Don't be mad, Keiko, but i don't know any more romantic things, i just said what i felt." Yusuke said with an appologizing tone. "That's okay, Yusuke. I wouldn't want you saying things if you did not really mean it...I want you tell me your feelings from you heart, okay? You don't have to tell it to me all the time, I'm not forcing you, but if you feel like it, then say it to me." Keiko said happily with tears still in her eyes.

"Okay, I will" Yusuke responded seriously. Then they both kissed once again without restrain and shared an embrace through the moonlight (It was full moon by the way). Then they broke off saying good night to one another, Keiko went back inside to her house, while Yusuke started walking home very happy and cheerful. Thinking all about Keiko and their new life together.

Then as he started going close to his neighbourhood, he also wondered about his mother, "I wonder how she is? Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough."

To Be Continued ..........

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you guys think so far. I have to remind the readers that this is a Botan and Yusuke pairing but of course it starts off as Keiko and Yusuke pairing since that is in the reality of the show. And I'm okay with Keiko with Yusuke, but I just like Botan a lot better for him. So there is going to be a lot of romantic scenes between Yusuke and Keiko and how their love is starting to grow. And yes, there is going to be a tragedy in the story. As well as different missions and a terrible disaster that will leave Yusuke broken. You'll find out thought in the next couple of chapters...so just be patient okay? I plan to make this fic like a really good novel, that has continuing stories not just for the two pairs but the other pairs as well like KuwabaraxYukina, KuramaxShizuru, KoenmaxAyame, and HieixMukoro. That each of their stories would connect to my other stories, and not sepparate stories but, just individual stories in one big story.

Please Review. Tell me what you guys think of the story so far or e-mail me for suggestions for the story I have to remind you guys that this is my first fanfic, so please take it easy on me.


	4. Coming Home

CHAPTER 2 - COMING HOME

Yusuke was walking back to his old neighborhood, going to his mom's apartment. He was cheerful and happy, he didn't even realize it until he noticed that he was whistling. He was surprised, saying to himself that it was great to finally see her (Keiko) after all these years. He was wondering how much Keiko has changed after three years, and how much he has changed as well.

I guess both of them changed ever since they were separated, and now they're reunited as different and changed people. They were used to each other and they were not the same as they were back then. Right now, they were much closer more than ever, they actually like each other's company and both of them were always happy and cheerful together.

Yusuke: (thinking) "Keiko, has changed a lot since the last time I saw her, not only in her appearance, but also her personality. I guess people would change a lot, especially after being gone this long. I wonder if mom changed as well (Yusuke recalling back at what Keiko said about his mom changing).................Nah!!!! I doubt that!"

Knowing mom, she'll probably yell and lecture at me once I get home. She would probably just kick me out, and won't let me in. She'll probably ask me why I bothered coming back or just plain ignore me like she always do, when she's either drunk or just tired. But Keiko is right about one thing, since I just left without any good reason at all, I'm pretty sure that she is going to get mad and worry a little about me. (Yusuke was thinking about the worst case of scenarios that would probably happen when he gets home, all he expects are bad things) Well, whatever!, I'll just go there and see how it goes! (yelling at himself, frustrated and anxious of his mom's possible reactions) There's no use thinking about it"

* * *

Back at Keiko's place, the restaurant was now closed, and that she was done cleaning up, so she told her parents that she would do her homework. She went upstairs and got off her working/cooking apron and got dressed into her pajamas. She was sitting on a chair working on her homework on her study desk, but somehow she was just lost in her thoughts. Her body might be in her room doing homework, but her mind was certainly not there.

She was thinking about Yusuke and their new life together. She knows that Yusuke loves her, and now she doesn't have to wait and worry about him anymore. He was back, and Keiko thought that he would change for the worse since she knew that Yusuke had demon blood running through his body, and she was afraid that he wasn't going to be the same anymore. But she was wrong, Yusuke was still the same as always, although she was right about one thing, and that was how much Yusuke had changed, but for the better.

Keiko: (thinking) "Hhhhmmmmmmm…………… Yusuke has changed so much. I'm glad, I always wanted us to be this way, more honest to each other, and especially more open up to each other. I would gladly share all the things I can tell to him, and I want him to do the same. This is the start and beginning of our relationship,….. I can't wait to see him again tomorrow."

She was thinking about Yusuke and their relationship while she was humming happily and smiling cheerfully. She didn't even realize that she already finished her homework, and she even wondered how, since she wasn't thinking about it at all. She just shrugged it off, and not even care about her homework, she just packed all the stuff back to her bag. Then she just lied down on the bed thinking and dreaming about Yusuke all night long until she fell asleep.

* * *

Yusuke reached his mom's apartment and went to the door. He let out a heavy sigh and approached to the doorway and knocked at the door. He only knocked about three times, then suddenly someone opened the door.

Yusuke couldn't recognize who the person is since he couldn't see the image of the person, only the shadow. Maybe because the hallway was very dim, and on the inside the light was low. Yusuke was about to ask the person, when suddenly the person spoke, a voice that Yusuke is very familiar about.

The person: "Yusuke?!,………Is that you?! Is it really you???"

Yusuke now realized who the person was and was uneasy responding back since he was soon expecting a long and loud lecturing and yelling at him.

"Ahh, Hi Mom! Y-Yeah,….it's r-really me." Yusuke responded uneasily.

"Yusuke, you came back! You've finally came back!" his mom said happily.

Then his mom just gabbed and hugged Yusuke, making him really surprised at this. He was very surprised, since he expected yelling or shouting at him, he didn't expect his mom to be happy to see him. Most of all he was even more surprise when his mom was in tears.

"Ummmm…..Mom??? Are you okay??? Is something wrong?" Yusuke said worryingly and confused at his mom's reactions.

"I'm okay son, In fact I am better than okay, you finally came back home." His mom said happily, wiping out her tears.

"uhhh….Of course Mom! Why wouldn't I come back???" Yusuke responded much more confused than he was before.

"Yeah, your right, I just thought that….(her mom trailed off in her words) Ummm, never mind. Come inside Yusuke, you must be very tired and hungry." His mom said cutting off what she was trying to say.

Yusuke went inside and was very surprised and was in awe, when he saw the place so clean and very tidy and organized.

Yusuke: (thinking) "Huhhhhhhhhhh???!!! Okay, what happened in here???? Why is the place too clean and very organized. Am I in the wrong place??? Is this woman really my mom???"

Yusuke was thinking about the changes that happened, and he had a lot of questions in his mind that he was really confused about and is very curious to have the answers. He was wondering how so much has changed and why all the changes.

He sat down on the couch in the living room looking around the surroundings, realizing how much he doesn't know the place anymore. In his memory, the place would be very dirty and disorganized, there would be lots of beer bottles scattered around the floor, and the whole place would smell like beer. He was still sitting at the couch admiring the place, when he was cut of from his reveries when his mom went back from the kitchen with some soda and pizza.

Yusuke wanted to ask his mom so much questions, not only about the place but also about herself, and the changes she'd undergo. But Yusuke doesn't really know how to ask her this and how he would come up with the right answer for his disappearance. Since his mom still did not know about him being a spirit detective. Also he wouldn't tell his mom the real reason because his mom would never believe the things that was happening to him, and also he doesn't want her to worry about him. His mom put down the pizza box on the center table near the couch, and handed him the soda.

"Thanks mom! But I really am not hungry right now, because I already ate at Keiko's" he said looking at the pizza in the box, but he was opening and drinking the soda.

"Oh!! So that means that you've already seen and met with Keiko???" his mom asked.

"Yeah, I went back just this afternoon and I went to see her. Then I just ate at her place." Yusuke responded.

"Well, that's good! You know Yusuke, that she was very worried of you….. So how are things going between you both?" His mom asked with curiosity.

"Yeah I know, and I guess we're fine" Yusuke said plainly.

"Really now!? Are you both going out? Tell me something,…are you going to marry her Yusuke? His mom said with inquisitiveness.

"HUH???!!! How did you know about that mom??? Did she tell you??? Did someone else tell you about it???" Yusuke said, a little annoyed and embarrassed of the fact that his mom knew about his plans and the things that are going on between him and Keiko.

"Wait a minute! I know! Did Kuwabara told you about it???" Yusuke asked again.

"Hahaha! Yusuke, you idiot! No one has to tell me about what was going on between you two. I am your mother you know, and I always figure this stuff up. I guess it's true about what they say, that a mother knows his son better than anyone, but that's not really true about me." His mother said with a lower voice and tone.

Yusuke knew that she was trying to tell him something, but doesn't know how to say it. Just as well as he is trying to tell and explain about his absence, but couldn't say it right away. His mom stopped talking for a while, then Yusuke finally spoke, since he wanted to break off the silence and ask questions about her. Since he too wanted to talk to her mother, and catch up on the things that he missed.

"So what's with the new look, mom? Did something happen? Did you win a lottery or something" asked Yusuke jokingly.

"Yusuke….you were gone for three years….I did not know where you were or have no idea why you left…" His mom replied seriously responding to his question.

"Mom, I ummmm… I can't really tell you where or why mom… I'm sorry to leave without telling you about it, but I just can't. Besides you would never believe me. I didn't think that it would affect you this much." Yusuke said while looking at the whole place referring to how much things has changed.

"Yusuke…ever since I found out that you left and were gone. I was first very mad and angry at you for just going off on your own like that, but then I felt that it was my fault. I thought that you have finally run away from me, since I never took good care of you, and I know that one day you'll just leave. I always ignored you before and never really cared much for you, and I knew that I was a bad mother. Also I know that you deserved to be cared and loved for, you deserve someone to look after you. Then when that happens, you will finally be happy, just like I was when I met your father. I knew I was a bad mother and I realized that you will just leave and never come back, I accepted that fact a long time ago, but I never really know the feeling when that happens." His mother said in a very serious tone and sincere look.

Then she refers to what happened when Yusuke left and when she realized about it… I went home that day after going out with my friends into different bars and to our usual escapades, I went home drunk as always and kept calling you out. I grew tired and impatient, but thought that you went out so I just slept. The day after that, when I came to my senses, I found that note you posted on the fridge:

* * *

Dear Mom,

Sorry about this, I wanted to tell you about this a long time ago, but I never had the chance to, and I really have to go now. I have to go somewhere, someone has invited me to go. So if you read this, don't worry about me, I'll be back.

Yusuke

* * *

His mom continues talking, "When I read the note, I was furious. I was angry at you for just going off without a good reason. But then it hit me….he had a good reason all along…this day was meant to come….the day where you will finally leave. I realized this and then I just felt sad like the feeling I had when you almost died at that accident. Just like that time, I felt what it feels to losing your child, it is even more harder for me since I am to blame for this, because I am the reason that you have every right to go off on your own. Your probably better off on your own than staying with me. From that thought it hurt me a lot, I started to reflect to myself and about you, when you were gone. I noticed that you said you were going back, but I wasn't sure, and I decided to change for the better. I wanted to take better care of you, I wanted to know you better, and I wanted to love you as a true mother would love her child. I realized these things when you were gone, so I started to make a lot of changes about myself. I know that I can't make up for the years that I left you alone and didn't take care of you, but I wanted to start over. I know that you have already grown up, but I can still take care of you as a mother would even though his child has grown up.

Then I started making changes in my life, I quit drinking (only if there are very special occasions), I quit smoking, and I got a job as a secretary. I worked in an office building where my boss is very similar to me, my boss was all alone since her husband died in the few years of their marriage. Also she had a son who died in a disease, so she was left all alone and never had a family again, since even though her family is dead, she wouldn't want a replacement, because they were the only ones for her, her only husband and her only child, she couldn't replace her love for them with another. So she would rather live alone with the memory of her loved ones, than to replace them, and she also thinks that someday they will be reunited again in the after life.

I admired my boss so much, she was very kind and understanding especially the fact that we had something in common, that was both our husbands are gone, and she found out about you running off somewhere. She was like an elder sister to me, she would always comfort me and always inspire me to change for the better. She wasn't only giving me my pay cheque, but she was more than that, she was more than my boss. She was like my best friend and more like an elder sister. I would look up to her, like her advice and her wise lessons like when she reassured me that you will come back home. She was the one who made me kept and maintain my new life, she helped me changed as well. And with the money I am getting, I as was able to change the place like new furniture and new things. I improved not only myself but my surroundings, because I thought that since I am going to change, then so is the place. I even bought a lot stuff for you, its just my gifts that I want to give to you for the birthdays I missed, check it out later okay? That's what happened when you were gone. His mom said with a sign of relief.

Yusuke could tell that she wanted to tell him all about this and kept it inside her until the right moment. Yusuke was glad to hear all of this from his mom, at times like these before, he would probably think that this was all just a waste of his time, but right now he was interested and curious about the things that happened to his mother. He was glad to know how much his mother changed and was glad to hear that she was doing great. Then he thought how amazing it is to see how people can change this much for such time.

"Thank you for listening to me son, I want you to know that from now on, I will do my best to be a better mother to you than I ever will." His mother said sincerely with a smile on her face.

"Thanks mom. I am glad to hear that, but you are a good mother. I never really care if you were agood mother or not, I just know that you are my mom and you do care about me. I'm glad to see you changed this much though, I mean look at the place, its beautiful." Yusuke said admiring his surroundings of the place.

It looked much bigger and with much space and room, than he remembered before. There were certainly lots of new things, the place looked like one of those modern houses and futuristic houses, but with a mix of classical and traditional styles. Almost everything was new to him, the couch, the table, the chairs, the walls, the rooms, the floors, the windows, the lights, the television, and lots more of brand new things.

"Well, I gotta say, you really changed this place mom!!! It looks amazing!!! I don't even think that this is the same apartment I knew before." Yusuke said complimenting his mom's work of renovations of the place.

"Yep, the place does look good. I figured it was one of the things I could do to keep me occupied sometimes if I don't have anything to do." His mom said with pride.

"Mom, I'm gonna check out my room, I'm curious to see how it looks now." Yusuke said excitingly.

He was about to get off the couch when he stopped because his mother called him back.

"Yusuke, hold on. You can see your room later. Tell me…..Why did you leave? And Where did you go? I want to know what's going on with you? I already told you about myself and the things that happened to me. Now you tell me what's happening to you." His mom said persistently making Yusuke left with no choice.

Yusuke sat back down on the couch and was hesitating for an answer, but when he saw his mother's face and her eyes, he knew that his mother was very interested and wants to know more about himself. He was sure now that his mother will listen to what he has to say, but he isn't sure if his mother would believe him.

"Mom, I have a good reason about why I left, and I could tell you what's going on with me, but you won't believe me." Yusuke replied.

"Yusuke, I don't care how stupid and impossible it may sound, I just want to hear your story and I want to hear your reasons. I want to know what is happening to you and I will listen even though I can't promise you that I will believe you right away, I know that I will be convinced as long as it is your real and honest answer." His mom said being serious about it.

"Okay mom, I'll tell you…but I am saying the truth, I am not going to keep this from you anymore, I'll tell you all about it, but I won't bother convincing you to believe in what I have to say though." Yusuke said profoundly.

"Okay, Yusuke, I'll listen" his mom answered solemnly.

To Be Continued ……….

* * *

Please don't forget to review. Tell me about what you think of the story so far. In this chapter I emphasized the relationship of Yusuke and his mother. I think that his mom didn't know about Yusuke and the things happening to him, so I figured that she would've been worried when Yusuke left to Makai for three years. Also I don't think that Yusuke ever told his mother about him and probably never told her a good reason why he left. 


	5. Secrets Revealed

CHAPTER 3 - SECRETS REVEALED

"Okay Mom, I'll tell you everything that happened with me and the events that changed my life. What I'm about to tell you is really unbelievable, but it is the truth and I am going to tell you all about it honestly, and I won't lie and hold back anything." Yusuke said with a very serious look and tone.

"Okay, I understand, I'll pay attention" His mom replied.

"It all started that day when I died from that incident, where I saved the kid who was playing ball, and I got hit by the car. I actually died that day, and I became a spirit. Then I met Botan, who was the deity of death." Yusuke said.

"What!!! You mean Botan is a Deity of Death??? That's impossible!!! A sweet, cheery, kind, pretty girl like her is no image of death!" his mom said butting in on his story.

"Yeah, I know it's unbelievable, but it's all true. Botan is the deity of death, I didn't believe it the first time we met, since I had the same reaction as you did. But it all changed, when I realized that she was floating and no one can see her except me. I started to believe her, and she told me that I wasn't scheduled to die that day. So she and I went to the spirit world called Rekai to straighten things out, then I met the prince of Rekai which is a toddler who can transform into his adult form and is actually centuries old, named Koenma. His father was the king of Rekai who was Enma. They gave a test and challenges to do so that I could be resurrected again. When I revived back to life they gave me an egg that shows the kind of creature that would appear that feeds on the deeds that I do, this creature would be like my alter ego, this creature would reflect my soul. The creature soon hatched and it was a blue like penguin who then we named as Puu, since it's what all it can only say. Then when I got resurrected, they made me the rekai tantei or Spirit Detective, since I was able to see spirits and demons now. I had developed my spiritual powers and was able to do things that I could have never done before. Then I had a lot of missions to accomplish like to stop the demons from harming humans, and prevent them from escaping their realm to the human world, which they call Ningenkai, and humans as Ningens. During my missions I met a lot of people, spirits, and demons, some of them were bad so I destroyed them, but some were also good who joined with me and I befriended them."

"HHUHH? YOU BEFRIENDED SPIRITS AND DEMONS????" his mom asked very shocked and surprised at his son's story.

"Ahemmmm!!! I'm not done with my story, Mom!!" Yusuke said interrupting his mom's surprised state.

"Oh!!! Sorry, carry on!!" his mom responded uneasily expecting more weird and complicated details from the story.

Well, soon I was known by a lot of creatures as the spirit detective, and Kuwabara eventually found out about it, so he helped me out because he too has spiritual power. Then we met the demons Hiei and Kurama, Hiei is a fire demon and Kurama is an embodiment of the famous fox demon thief Youko Kurama. We eventually formed a team to take on stronger demons and keep the peace in Ningenkai. Me and Kuwabara also trained to improve our spiritual power, so we trained to be a successor of Genkai, who at that time was the strongest human. After that, Keiko also found out about my secret since she was kidnapped by one of the demons so I had to rescue her.

Then we had a new mission that was to take part of the Dark Tournament in a mysterious island, where humans and demons can take part in the tournament. This tournament was organized so that both powerful and strong demons and humans could take on their rage and satisfy their needs and desires, so that they would halt their activities on Ningenkai. So I participated in the tournament with my friends, to win the tournament since to whomever wins the tournament can get his true wish and desires to be fulfilled, and we didn't want any other demons to achieve this goal. So there we took part in it and I eventually grew stronger and met a lot of demons that I befriended and some I defeated. We finally won the tournament after all the battles and challenges we went through.

I thought that was the end, but then there was even more dangerous threat. That was when we had to face a human who was former Spirit detective, known as Shinobu Sensui, but went resentful and started hating humans and began helping demons to escape to their realm to Ningenkai. Sensui was planning to break the barrier which held back the demons from going to Ningenkai. He was a very powerful human since he had a strong spiritual powers, and is very experienced. We all teamed up again me, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama to take on Sensui, but we were powerless. We were able to defeat his minions but we just can't defeat Sensui. I even died that day, since I sacrificed myself for my friends, I knew that they will be able to unleash their hidden strength and power just like when I did when I thought Kuwabara had died on the Dark Tournament, it was the key to unlocking my hidden power. So they were successful into bringing out their fullest strength and potential, but it turns out that Sensui transformed into different style of combat armor, since he too was not even showing his full power. The result was that even with my friends fullest power they could not even lay a hand on Sensui.

In the meantime, I lied dead, but was very strange since my spirit did not ascend from my body. I knew that I was dead because my heart stopped, but it was very bizarre since I could feel a certain existence of energy and force that keeps me alive. My mind was blank and my heart stopped beating. Then the special defense team of Rekai came to destroy me since they somehow knew that I was going to revivify, and they tried to destroy me and not even Koenma could stop them, but Puu was able to transform into its phoenix form and protected me. I revived then, and I couldn't wait to fight Sensui again so I rode on Puu and we went to Makai, where my friends were now fighting, since Sensui led them there so that Kuwabara would use his spirit dimension sword to slice open the barrier that protects Ningenkai from youkais or demons, because his technique prove to be the only one to break the barrier not even Sensui could do it. So I went to Makai which was the world filled with different kinds of demons. I went there and took over the battle since my friends were very exhausted, and I wondered why I was still alive even though my heart wasn't beating, and they told me that I had a core that would keep me alive. This core was like a demon's heart, but I didn't know about that until I transformed. In the battle between me and Sensui, I became much stronger when I came back to life, but I still couldn't defeat him since he transformed in his strongest form and was showing his true power. I was still a having a hard time figuring out how to beat him, when all of a sudden, a presence took over my body, and talked to me in my mind, saying that he will show me how to unleash and use my power. I suddenly transformed into a demon, but I wasn't aware about it until I regained control of my body, but that presence already defeated Sensui with ease. I was angry since not only did he took over my body, but he interrupted our fight.

So I always wondered and wanted to know who the presence was and how I have demon blood running in my body. I soon learned that it was my great ancestor who was a super demon who ruled his own kingdom and was a king in Makai known as Raizen, since I received an invitation to go to Makai. That is why I had to leave as soon as possible since the portal could only be opened at a specific time, and I had to go see him and question him. I soon learned when I arrived to Makai that he was dying since he promised the woman that was a healer who was also my ancestor not to eat humans anymore, because she helped him and they fell infatuated to each other. So I was a demon clan distant generation since I transformed into a demon successfullywhen I died, and was able to reach a pinnacle amount of power. I also learned that there was a war going on, it was about the fact that Raizen was going to die, so the other 2 kings, Mukoro and Yomi, wanted to rule more land and expand their kingdom. Once that happens, not only Makai is affected but also Rekai and Ningenkai. So I had to settle things by initiating a tournament that all demons can participate and the winner will rule the whole Makai. Thus the whole demons or youkais would be unified and the conflict would end. It was a risky and stupid move, but it turned out to be the best since even the kings Mukoro and Yomi liked the idea in the end. The winner was an old pal of Raizen, named Enki, he was a kind demon, and during the new rule he was the king for a whole three years and no one can question him. His first rule was to leave Nigenkai alone, no demons will try to disturb the human world, so the barrier was lifted and I could easily cross between worlds. Well, that's about the end of the story, Mom. Believe it or not, that's the whole truth………………………Mom?"

Atsuko was just surprised and shocked and then she replied to his son, "I believe you, Yusuke. I believe every word you said, even though its hard to believe, in some way I believe you. For some reason, I wouldn't probably believe you before, but now I do. And I don't blame you for keeping this from me until now. Thank you for telling me all about it."

"Really?! You believe me, mom? Well, I guess it was a lot better to tell you about it since I don't want you to blame yourself every time I go off and take a long time to come back. Besides I meant to tell you all about it someday, but I never would have guessed it would be this soon." Yusuke said with a chuckle.

Atsuko was now smiling saying, "So is this all the secrets you've been keeping from me Yusuke or is there more?"

"What?! I don't have anymore secrets." Yusuke said bluntly.

"Well, you better not, by the way when do you plan to marry Keiko?" Atsuko asked deliberately.

"I don't know yet mom, maybe after she graduates, we still have to talk about it. Now I would appreciate it if you would stop interrogating me. Just asked Keiko, I can't have a straight answer for this kind of thing." Yusuke responded directly.

"Okay!!! I won't asked anymore embarrassing questions to you, Yusuke." His mom said teasing him.

"Good! Well, if that's all I am going to bed, I'm tired." Yusuke said frankly.

"No, hold on Yusuke. I also have to tell you about something important." Atsuko said sincerely.

"Huh? I thought you already told me everything, is there more? Come on, mom, can it wait till tomorrow." Yusuke said paying no disregard to his mom.

"No, this is very important, and I think this is the right time to tell you this, since I too have been keeping this to you for such a long time………..This is about your father." His mom said with a sad pitch and a distressing manner.

"Huh? About father? But I thought that he was just some lazy guy who doesn't want the responsibility to take care of his family." Yusuke said assuming what kind of person his father was.

"No, Yusuke! Your father was a great man. He was kind, gentle, loving, sweet, and very caring. He loved us more than anything in the world. If you would speak ill about him, then address it to me since I deserve it and not him." Atsuko said with a very painful expression of her face.

Yusuke realized how serious this matter was and how his mom wants to talk about it, and that he too was very interested to know about his father. Since his mom never mention and talk about him ever since he was a child until now. He knew that his mother was trying her hardest to recall and have a discussion about father. Yusuke could clearly see his mom's expression, that she was having difficulty to speak about it.

"Uuhhmmm…Mom? You don't need to tell me about him now, you can tell me when you're ready to." Yusuke said concerned about his mom's reactions.

"No……you told me a about the things you kept from me and now its time for me to tell you mine." His mom replied seriously suppressing her emotions.

"Okay, Mom, go ahead….tell me about father……" Yusuke said with a look of determination that proves he will listen attentively about it.

To Be Continued ……….

* * *

Please Review! Tell me what you think of the story so far. Sorry that this chapter was more like a summary of the whole series since I thought that Yusuke's mother (Atsuko) would want to learn what his son has been up to, and what was happening to him. And yes this chapter does reveal the secret that Atsuko has been keeping to Yusuke, and that was about his father. I will go into detail about it in the next chapter. 


	6. Yusuke's Father

CHAPTER 4 - YUSUKE'S FATHER

"Mom? You were going to tell me about father?" Yusuke said in anticipation.

"Oh, yes, well as I said your father is a remarkable man. In many ways you truly are our son, for you have the same characteristics and traits that both me and your father had." His mom said continuing on.

"What?! Really…, I doubt that!" Yusuke responded with his remark.

"No, it's true, as can see both of us have the same behavior about always hiding our true feelings and emotions, just like you. We remind ourselves from you" His mom replied continuing her story at which Yusuke could tell that she was recalling back some memories.

"Oh Great! This is going to be a stroll down memory lane" Yusuke thought since he didn't want to tell this out loud since her mother was trying hard to tell him about his father and about her past life as well, which surprises Yusuke since she never talked about her life, let alone about father.

When I was in High School I was cold around others, since I dislike and couldn't tolerate other people's attitude. I had a few friends, but we were never close, we were more like acquaintances in school and in our classes. I was wise and you can even say that I was smart, but I sure didn't act like one. I was intelligent, but I never tried much in my education, since I just felt like I had to go to school and do some work, because I had no choice. I had to go to school and graduate to get a good job that will have good pay, and education is the only thing that can help you achieve that goal. I just went to school and do my work, and never really cared much about the events that was happening and the people around me. I only cared about getting a good job someday so I can contribute money in order to help my grandparents.

Since, I started living with my grandparents when I was about 5 or 6 years old, I couldn't really remember my parents since I was too young. However, my grandparents already explained to me that both my parents died in a car accident, and they were the only relatives and the only people who could take care of me. Unfortunately, the sad thing was that they were very old, when they took care of me, grandpa was about 69 years old and grandma was about 67 years old, and when I went to High School I was about 14 years old and they were about 77 and 75 years old. They were both retired but couldn't really enjoy much on their remaining lives since I was still there needed to be taken care off.

My dreams and goals, was that once I finish my education, I would get a decent job with a good pay, so that I could help out with my grandparents like I could be the one to pay all the bills for them, and I planned to buy them a tour or a trip to Bahamas where they always dreamed to go in vacation. So I just felt like going to school not for myself, but for my grandparents, even though they were right about my education being very important in my life, and never should be taken for granted. When I went to school after my parents died my attitude and perspective towards life has changed immensely, I started realizing other people's conduct and their demeanor, and I started being cold and ignoring anyone. I didn't care about anyone except myself and my grandparents. Not until, I met your father….

You see, your father was a lot like me, but he is more different and much more complicated. I met your father that day on that unforgettable incident….....................

I was walking home cheerfully and joyfully since I couldn't wait to tell my grandparents that I was accepted to work in a café as a waitress on a part-time basis. I even had my training on the same day and they gave me my payment since the manager liked my enthusiasm and passion in my work even if it was just training, since she could see that I was a good and hard worker. She also knew the reason why I wanted that job despite the fact that most students in my age would rather just go and have a good time, and she says that she admires and respects my dreams and goals. Saying that as long as I work hard, she will try to help me achieve that dream. That's why I liked that job, even though I had no interest about it in the beginning, because I only applied since its close to my school and my grandparents' house since it was in the middle and can be passed by when going to school or going home.

I took interest in it because it was easy and I learned different unique ways in making coffee (_which I thought would be handy someday and it was ironic since it was very useful to clear my hangover_), and I like my manager, I didn't care about my co-workers though since they were older than me like college or university students, and they were working there for a long time. So anyway, I was on foot going on home with my pay in my pocket, when all of a sudden a bunch of thugs walked behind me and then they walked beside me, telling me to stop and give them my money. Of course I denied that I didn't have money and even made a wise crack saying that even If I had money I wouldn't give them a dime even if they beg for it. With that wise remark they were furious and started to force me, until I ran as fast as I could, but they were many, about 5 or 6 thugs, who could easily catch up with me, but I tried my hardest to outrun them. I was scared and terrified not knowing what to do, I just kept running and running, I was so petrified that I was speechless and I couldn't scream for help.

The most unfortunate part of it was that they chased me into a trap where they led me to an alley until it was a dead end, and I was cornered. I was so scared that I couldn't think and I didn't know what to do. The only options left on my mind was to either give them my money or fight them, and out of stupidity in choosing a decision and devotion to my grandparents… I chose to fight back and would never give them my money, since I planned to save this money so that I could buy the travel tickets for my grandparents dream vacation. So first I tried to trick them by saying that I gave up and would hand over all my money, then when the leader of the thugs was stepping forward to receive my bag. I quickly smacked him right in his ugly face, and was able to scratched and bruise him pretty bad, but it didn't work since he became enraged and was able to block me and threw me back against the wall.

He was fuming and at that moment I was frightened and worried about what they were going to do to me. The leader then smirked saying and complimenting that I was pretty tough and confident, and says that he likes girls who has that kind of spunk. He continued on saying that he only wanted my money at the start, but now he wants a piece of me. At that statement I was paralyzed with fear, because I knew that they wouldn't let me go. I tried to use everything I could think off to defend myself, like I was throwing bottles and trash cans until they were surrounding me and going closer. In my last efforts and attempt, I screamed as loud as I can, but it was only for a short moment, since the leader covered my mouth with his hand, and I was abruptly trembling with fear, because my last endeavor failed. I fought back as hard as I can until he removed his hand, and then I was shaking with horror as they were laughing saying that even if I did scream for help, no one that stupid would come into their territory and messes with them. Then they added that, your all alone now missy and you will belong to us.

They were about to touch me and I just close my eyes in dread for the anticipation, when unexpectedly from out of the blue, someone swiftly wallop them all out to the ground. I didn't know what was going on since I was still closing my eyes out of fear, but I could hear the painful groans and agonizing grunts, then I heard the cry for help, then it fell silent. At that moment I thought that to whomever that person who tried to rescue me must have been badly beaten up and maybe even gotten killed, and I sympathized to whoever that person was.

I was afraid to upon my eyes when that sudden silence transpired, but then a voice that was different from the thugs spoke saying, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?." I didn't know who the person was but his voice was soothing, so I trusted him just by his voice and I opened my eyes. The image of the person was blurry probably because I was crying even though I didn't notice it and I closed my eyes for a long time, but I was still trying to protect myself by putting my arms across each other, forming an x stature.

However, the person came close to me saying, "Hey, it's okay your safe now.", and I believed him and for some reason I confide in him by embracing him and crying on his chest. He as well embraced me and patted me on my back saying that "Don't worry its okay now, they will never hurt you or bother you ever again." With that statement he wiped out my tears, and for some reason I just stopped weeping, and I observed as I looked at a not distant ground, all the thugs were lying on the ground and they looked like hell, you can literally describe what happened to them as being hit by a truck, because they were beaten up pretty badly and that's why she heard their painful and agonizing groans and even their cry for help.

Their faces were like deformed and distorted, since their noses was broken, lips and eye lids torn, ears and mouth had gashes and bruised, and their whole faces was covered in blood. In my thoughts I could even make a wise joke about it expressing, "Just when you realize that they couldn't be more uglier than they already are, I guess this proves me wrong, and I stand corrected."

Then the person asked me if I was injured, and I just told him that I was okay, but he saw the gash I had on my left arm where it happen to made contact on the brick wall were I was thrown aside by the leader of the thugs. I told him that it was nothing for him to worry about since it wasn't serious but it was bleeding a lot though, and he took off his handkerchief and wrapped it around my wound, and then a made a knot to tighten and close it off. While he was treating my wounds I was surprised and couldn't believe the thought that he was the one who rescued me and was able to do that much damage to those brutes. Since he was so kind and gentle, just from the look of him, you would never expect him to be capable of this.

While I was lost on my reveries, the person held out his hand as a sign offering to help me up, and then he even offered to take me home, I agreed without hesitation. He picked up my bag, saying "I take it that this belongs to you" and he gave out my bag. There was something different and unique about this person that was very mysterious and I was very interested about him, and I couldn't help but wonder and I get lost on my thoughts a lot of times just thinking about him, in that day where he took me home.

He remained silent on the whole stroll to my house, all he said was when he asked me where I lived, and then he stayed silent the whole time. I too remained quiet because I was still shaken by that incident, but most likely I didn't know what to say and talk about with him. We arrived at my house and I was thinking about a lot of things and didn't even realized when I got home, I arrived at my front gate and I thank him and told him that I am very grateful for all of his help, and told him that I owe him a lot.

He just replied with a smile, "That's okay, don't worry about it, just glad I could help out. Just be careful next time though, and don't walk alone and never go to alleys especially at night, okay?…………Well, farewell." Then he walked away without looking back.

Then I just remembered something, "What???!!!!!!! I am such an IDIOT!!!!!! I didn't even get his name!!!!!!!" with that remark I was stamping my foot hard on the ground saying I can't believe I forgot to ask my savior's name. "OHHHH!!!! I might never see him again, and I would never have the chance to ask his name, and somehow pay him back for his help." With that thought I realized that I was very interested and curious to know about this person, my knight in shining armor.

"Do you know who that person was, Yusuke?" his mom asked.

"I don't know….ummm…ohh! is he Superman! Hehehe…………., just joking." Yusuke said with a snicker. "I know who that person was…………………………………………it was dad wasn't it?" Yusuke said intriguingly.

To Be Continued ……….

* * *

I finished chapter 4, Don't forget to review!!! This chapter was about Yusuke's father, but it also shows about his mother. This chapter is about how Yusuke's father and mother first met. It shows his mother's past life, before she met Yusuke's father. I know that I'm still not going to the good parts of the story, but trust me, I'll soon get to it, besides this fic is about _Everlasting Memories_, so there would probably contain 15 talks and flashbacks, 25 action, 15 drama/angst/tragedy, 5 humor/comedy, romance 30, and 10 adventures. 


	7. Father's Past

CHAPTER 5 – FATHER'S PAST

Yes, it was your father when I first met him. Then I couldn't stop thinking about him, I was surprised since he was the first person I seem to care and have my full interest in. I wanted to see him again and return the favor. However, I didn't see him again, but I could never forget him, his face and that memory of that moment where he helped me were etched in my mind. I was searching for him the whole time, but I gave up since I realized that he just disappeared without a trace, and maybe I shouldn't really expect a complete stranger to be found that easily. So, I decided to focus on school and my part-time job, but he still remained in my memories.

Then, after a month, it was the end of the first semester and it was the first day of the second semester in school so I had a new schedule, new class, new teachers, new classmates, new classrooms, and a lot more new things to worry about. I was very grumpy that day and wasn't at least a bit excited about the new semester, not until I accidentally bumped with a person.

I was mad, "Hey, watch it!!! Look what you've done!!!" I yelled in irritation since my stuff where now scattered all over the floor, and I was going to be late, on the first day!!!

I didn't get a good look at the person since he was still standing where I was thrown back on the floor and the person's hair bangs was covering his face. I was mumbling while picking up my stuff, and I didn't expect him to help me pick up my things since I knew that almost all the guys in my school were a bunch of jerks or a pack of idiots.

Nonetheless, the person helped by picking up all my stuff and even apologized kindly, saying that he was new in the school, and didn't know his way around. So he asked for my forgiveness once again, until I suddenly became calm and forgave him. I wasn't looking at him and didn't see his face until he offered me up and once I heard his voice I started to realize and suspect who it was.

Then when he smiled and I was standing, I knew who that person was, I was shocked to see him again, and it was the same guy who saved me in that incident.

He remembered me as well, "Oh! Hey, Its you! You're that girl I saved on the alley, weren't you?" he asked.

I nodded without speaking since I was still surprised about his sudden appearance, I would never have expected it, although that's how fate works, I was searching for him but couldn't find him, but when I gave up, he just emerged. I guess it was more like destiny when we met since I realized the fact because we had the same classes together and we were somehow similar.

I helped him out that day, and accompanied him on all our classes together and we were always together, since he didn't know anyone in the school. Soon, we became good and close friends. I was opened up to him, about my life and my feelings about the school and life, like I told him that most students in our school are not really good people, like their attitude stinks, and he would just stay with me and listen. He was the first person that I confided in, not even my grandparents since I don't want them to know and worry about my problems, and I decided that I will just face them alone, but with him, I feel as if I could tell him all about it. He was kind, and he wasn't judgmental, he would always listen to me and not once found me annoying or boring. He learned a lot about me, but he never really talked much about himself. He won't even talk at all to other people, except me.

It took time for him to opened up to me, since I could see it in his eyes that he didn't trust other people, and it seems that I was his only friend, which made us both very similar. After a while, he finally confided in me, since I was very curious about him and told him that I want to know more about him as a best friend. Then I found out about his cruel past………

I found out that he was an orphan, because he never knew his parents and he assumed they were dead. He was out on the streets when he was very young, about 5 or 6 years old trying to survive on his own, until an orphanage accepted him, but he only stayed about 3 years. Soon he was adopted by a man who was very cruel and only adopted him to work on factories like his own slave, and always beats him up because he was always drunk from using the money he earned to buy booze. Your father remained strong and emotionless, he never cried even when he was beaten up badly. He would continue following his orders, and gotten hurt so much, until he couldn't take it anymore, he killed the man by breaking his beer bottle and slammed it right on his face.

I wasn't surprised at this outcome, but I was surprised that he lasted with that evil foster parent for three whole years. He was out on the streets again when he was 12 years old, he envied other kids who had a family every time he sees children who were playing happily in the park tagging along their parents. That was his dream, to someday have a family of his own, and would take care of them, no matter what. He had this dream since he realized when he was still young that he could never have that kind of family like the other children had, so he just thought about the future and how he was going to raise a family of his own and would take care of them.

He started living on his own and starting working when he was 12! He worked by going to jobs that he knew were illegal because of the child labor laws, but he only cared about getting money and surviving, he didn't care about the hardships that he was going through. So in other words, your father was very mature when I met him, just like me caring about my grandparents and knowing more about life than other normal people. Since I guess you could say that we didn't have a normal life, especially your father.

After he told me of his past, I was crying since I had no idea about his life at all, and I apologized for forcing him to talk about it. However, he just smiled and told me not to cry since even he doesn't weep about his own life, stating that it was his past that makes him stronger. With that statement I was very impressed at him, despite his harsh life, he remained strong and I was surprised that he turned out to be this kind, gentle, and caring person. You would expect other people to revolt and rebel and have a nasty attitude that you would understand because of their difficult past, but he was different. He was sweet and compassionate and never was a jerk. However, only I knew about him, since towards other people he remained cold and emotionless. Although, that really didn't bother me since I too didn't like other people except your father and my grandparents.

I was happy almost all the time since I met and befriended your father, and even my grandparents knew about it, asking me if I have been already close to him. They keep asking and forcing me to say my feelings for him, because they knew that I loved him, even before I realized that I did. They knew it because, they can see and tell how your father changed my life, and they were right, I was very happy when I became close to your father. I even became much happier when I finally confessed my feelings to him, and your father also told me that he loved me as well. I was so happy back then, that the only event that made me very sad was when my grandparents died and that I have to move out of the house since it was going to be foreclosed by the bank.

I was sad because I had lost the most important people in my life and lost my home, but it didn't feel that bad, because your father was there to console me. He told me that I could live together with him in his place. I hesitated at first, but he convinced me that we were in a relationship now, so we should try living together. I was very happy, because he wanted me to move in with him, so I accepted and I got all my stuff from my house and transferred it to his.

We started living together until we graduated, and eventually he proposed to me, and we got married. That's when we had you, Yusuke. We were so young back then, and most people would consider it a mistake, but we never did. We loved each other greatly and know what were doing, the only thing that keeps bothering us, was about the necessities, meaning we need to earn more money. Even with my full-time job and as well as the usual job of your father, it was not enough for us to raise a child.

That's when your father had a new job one day, when he told me not to worry about it, since it pays really well. He wanted to earn more money so that he could provide for us, me and especially you, since he was excited that he was going to be a father and so he bought a lot of stuff for you. I didn't know what kind of job he had gotten, but whenever I ask, he just told me not to worry about it, and I had a feeling that it was something dangerous so I always am concern about him. Especially since he gets so much money, that he invested it on a life insurance and trust fund, and even manage to bought a house for us with full payment.

I wanted to ask him how he got so much money, and he will always hide the truth, but I always told him to be careful. Then we moved in on the house (_the house that was burned down in the beginning of the series_), and he was able to provide us with many things, but he was now always away, until I became infuriated and wanted him to speak the truth. I then found out that he was a secret agent or a spy working for a secret organization that deals with big time criminals like drug lords.

I then became really worried asking him if it was worth risking his life on his job, and he told me that he only got this kind of occupation because he badly needed money for us. He also obtained this kind of occupation because they were very impressed by him, especially because your father was very strong and had a facade that would easily fool an enemy. I told him that even though money was important, family is always the most significant of all, and I begged him to quit his work. He knew the dangers of his occupation, not only to himself, but for us as well. So, he reassured me that he would quit right after he finishes his last mission, and I was glad to hear it.

"Wow! are you saying that dad was some kind of assassin working for this secret organization to stop the bad guys, and keep the peace." Yusuke said very fascinated about it, "I gotta say that my old man is amazing, since its kinda like my job too, it's just that I deal with demons and not humans. So is father like still in this kind of business, or did he…………." Yusuke trailed off, obviously unaware what had happened to his father, but then suddenly had a thought and asked "Did father died on his last mission, mom?"

"No, Yusuke, your father didn't die on the job. He died because of a terrible disease" His mother said with a poignant tone.

"Huh? Are you saying that he didn't die on the dangerous missions he did, but only because of a stupid disease" Yusuke said with a surprised expression.

Yes, it's really ironic how fate plays in our lives…. I was so happy when I heard the news about his mission being a success and he was going to quit. His superiors was very impressed about his performance that they gave him a good pay plus a reward, and was disappointed that he was quitting, but they understand his motives. They told him that it was all in the past, no one would identify and remember him as an agent, and his records about it will all be abolished, so that he could lead a normal life.

I was so glad that he wasn't going to be in danger anymore, and he was also glad that he could spend a lot time with us. He was also very happy that he was going to start taking good care of us, and never leave us again. We were both very happy because we had a good life, since we had no financial problems and we always had agood time together. Our happiness did not last very long though….

Since your father was infected by a terrible and rare disease that had no cure at the time. I was so sad at that time, since he was very ill, and I worried a lot about it, and we both had the feeling that he will not last long. On that horrible day, your father somehow knew that he was going to die, and he was apologizing to me, "I am sorry, honey,……… I wanted to take care of you and yusuke,……… but it seems that I can't do that anymore……..……I'm so sorry………………" That was your father's last words, apologizing to me for not being able to take care of us anymore.

I was crying very hard, and was grieve stricken for a very long time. I loved him so much, that when he passed away, I somehow felt embittered to him, because he didn't keep the promised to always be there and would never leave me. Ever since your father passed away, It greatly affected my self, my personality, attitude, and basically my whole life. He meant so much to me that when he died, a part me died as well, and I grew most resentful in life. I started drinking to try to ease the pain and to try to move on, by forgetting about him. I started my bad habits to try to escape from reality, and because of that I didn't take good care of you anymore.

I was young and foolish, I was only together with your father for 3 years and we had you, and I took good care of you in those 2 years, but when he died I started to not to care anymore. I didn't care about anything and anyone. I didn't care about myself and I didn't care about you, as well. Since you reminded me of your father, and that's why I couldn't take care you anymore. That is also the reason why I go to my escapades, is to escape from my problems and my past.

Now, I know how stupid I really was back then, for not taking good care of you. When you were gone, I also realized my mistakes I did in the past of my life. I was miserable when your father died that I didn't even realized that I was doing the same thing to you, since I was making you miserable and resentful. I fully understand my mistakes, and that this was the issue that your father never wanted to happen…he didn't want his past to happen to anyone, especially not his own son. I was such a fool, that I didn't comprehend the fact that your father's dreams was to take good care of us, and he apologized because he could not continue that dream anymore. I should have known that before, and I would've cared for you. Since you grew up all by yourself, in your whole childhood, I wasn't there for you…I hardly spend time with you, and even so I wasn't happy and I could tell that you weren't as well. Somehow you grew up all by yourself just like your father, but you grew resentful and started going into fights. I am to blame for all of this, not your father, since if he were here, everything would be very different. So don't blame your father yusuke….

"Oh! I don't blame dad or you mom, I don't blame anyone for this…. For I just turned out to be like this and it would be very pointless to blame anyone for what I've become. So don't think like that mom, cause I don't blame you or father. If you are feeling guilty about it, then don't be, cause I forgive you." Yusuke said reassuring his mother who was now in tears probably because of the story she just told and his words.

"Thank you, Yusuke, that means a lot to me." She smiled at her son and embraced him. Yusuke embraced back, saying "Thanks a lot for talking about father, mom. I didn't know about him before, but now I do."

"Yusuke, you must be tired now, go ahead to your room and have good rest. Goodnight." His mom said to Yusuke, while she put back the food (_the pizza and soda cans a while ago_) and cleaned up. Yusuke stand up from the couch thinking about their conversations that was very long, but it was heart felt, and he was glad about their talk. He was going to his room, and told his mother goodnight.

He went to his new room, and was going to admire the changes, but he was too tired to notice it all. He didn't even bother changing his clothes, he just put down his bag sack on the floor, and he fell asleep in his new bed. While thinking about his mother and father and their past, as well as comparing them to him and Keiko. It reminds Yusuke a lot like his relationship with Keiko, that they were opposites, two different people, but somehow connected because a special bond both shares. With this thought, Yusuke said to himself "Mom and Dad's relationship is kinda like ours, but in some way different. I would take care of her and raise a family with her. Also, I would never abandon her, but most of all, I'm not going to die and leave her alone." He soon fell asleep, dreaming of their new relationship and imagining the future.

To Be Continued ……….

* * *

Review! This chapter goes into detail about the past of Yusuke's father and what happened to him. Sorry about the previous 3 chapters, that was all talk and flashbacks, butit all ends in this chapter, and the next one is going to be more interesting that the previous chapters, but it is slowly getting to the good parts, so please bear with me. 


	8. The New Day Begins

CHAPTER 6 – THE NEW DAY BEGINS

Yusuke woke up very early in the morning, about 5 a.m. and he remembered his conversation with his mother last night lasted to 11 p.m., and he was surprised that he woke up this early. Since never in his whole life did he wake up this early, without an emergency or crises or anything, he just felt like waking up. He was kind of excited in the beginning of this day, because for him it was a new day after all the things he went through when he became a spirit detective.

Everything was very hectic, he had a lot of things to do, and most of course was not normal, like hunting down demons and a lot of weird stuff. He realized that back then when he became a spirit detective it was a start of a new quest, and now that he's back to normal life, it's kind of a start of a new journey as well. Since he overcome a lot of challenges and now he's finally starting to settle down back to his old normal life, but it is a new life this time because everything has changed: his mom, Keiko, and himself.

He got out the bed and decided to change clothes, but he wanted to have some new clothes, since he was wearing his old clothes and some ragged clothes given to him by Hokushin. He opened the closet and was shocked to see it full of new and very cool clothes.

"WHOAAAHHHH! Look at all the new clothes! Wow! Leather Jacket, damn they look really expensive! Look at these hip styling pants! Man what happened to my closet, I remembered back then that it was just full of old and ragged clothes that I had, and it was very cluttered. But now LOOK AT THIS! This closet is filled with new stuff and is very organized, from different shelves of pants, shirts, jackets, shorts, hats, shoes, and even socks!" Yusuke said very very surprised and happy about his new clothing in the closet.

Yusuke just realized what his mom told him yesterday that he was going to be surprised from the presents she got for him. "Wow, I didn't know mom went through all this trouble, all this stuff must have cost her a lot of money." He decided to thank his mom for all the stuff, but soon found out that she was still sleeping, so he decided not to wake her up, because he knew that she was going to work this morning so she needs the rest.

It was still dark outside so he didn't want to go out and he knows that there is nothing good in television at that time, so he decided to look around the place. It's as if he was new there, he explored everything, and he observed that almost everything was new to him. He can only remember a few things that were still there, but everything was different. After he explored the whole place, he decided to eat breakfast together with his mom so, he prepared breakfast, and looked over the fridge, and cooked what he can. His mom woke up a little while and suddenly ran down to the kitchen.

Atsuko panting, "Yusuke, why are you up so early? What's going on! I smell something burning!"

Yusuke realized that his mom was already awake "Morning Mom! I tried cooking omelets for breakfast, and I had a few mistakes, but I think it's going to be okay this time."

"Huh? Your making breakfast, Yusuke?" his mom questioned him, with a surprised expression.

"Yeah! I woke up early so I thought that I should make breakfast for the both us, especially since your going to work this morning, right?" Yusuke responded proudly.

"Yusuke, that's sweet of you, but you should really just try ordering food out, or if you really want to cook, there's a canned and microwaveable foods in the refrigerator." His mom replied.

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to try to cook something good, but it turned out that I had a few trail and errors, but this last omelet is going to be alright……..I hope." Yusuke said with a anxious manner.

Atsuko saw his "mistakes" and realized how badly cooked the other omelets was, one was too salty, the other is too burned out, and the other one has a taste that can only be described as something unexplainably weird, since you can't really tell its flavour. So she threw out the ruined omelets, and prepared the table for breakfast. She told Yusuke that she'll cook the rest of the meal, so she told him to finish cooking his omelet, and to finish preparing the table. So Yusuke got out some juice, water, dishes, spoons and forks, and fruits. Then his mother arrived with bacon and hotdogs.

"Wow! Now this is what I call Breakfast!" Yusuke said chowing down the food.

"Yusuke, I'm going to leave for work in about 6:30 am since my boss is going to pick me up, because I carpool with her, and my work starts at 7:00 am. My job is going to be finished in about 5:00 pm, but I am also getting a ride from my boss, and depending on the traffic, I'll probably home in about 5:30 to 6:00 in the afternoon." His mom informed him. "Also here are the extra keys for entering the apartment, don't lose it, okay"

"Okay Mom. You still have some time, it's still 6 o'clock."

"Yeah, but I still need to take a shower then dress up for work, and I don't want my boss to wait up for me. Oh! I should introduce you to her! She will be pleased to meet you." His mom said notifying him.

"Yeah, Yeah! I'm going out anyway. I'm gonna pick up Keiko to walk with her to her school."

"Oh…that's very sweet, Yusuke. You should arrive there early since Keiko always go to school early in the morning."

"Yeah, I know that, she's always too early. She has never been late in her entire life. So I'll come by there, when your gonna leave, and after you to introduce me to your boss."

"Okay then."

"Oh! I almost forgot, by the way, Mom, thanks for the new clothes in my closet….They're pretty cool!" Yusuke expressed his gratitude, then he tells her mom to try his omelets, since he cooked it for her.

"Your welcome, I'm glad you liked it. Hehehehe…I'm not really hungry anymore" his mom said with a nervous and faked chuckle, looking at the omelet, she thought that it was going to be really bad. Then she doesn't want to let her son down, so she took a bite, then she was amazed how great it tastes. "Wow! This is DELICIOUS! I never thought that you really know how to cook an omelet." His mom said complimenting him.

"Thanks! Of course I do! I just had a few mistakes that's all!" Yusuke said with pride.

"Ohhh! That's good, maybe then you can start cooking me breakfast everyday" Atsuko replied jokingly.

"Don't count on it!" Yusuke responded.

Then they finished eating breakfast, and Yusuke watched some news in the T.V., while his mom went to her room getting ready for work. It was about 6:30 when his mom finished dressing up, and when there was a knock on the door. It was her boss, so Yusuke greeted her "Good Morning" and he introduced himself, as well as she. So then they both went off to work, while Yusuke changed clothes to meet Keiko. He was now wearing a black leather jacket, with black pants, and a white shirt. So he didn't look like his usual self, when he just wears simple clothes, he now looked like one of those rich spoiled kids, who dresses fashionably.

He walked out of the house as he spotted the time as 6:40, so he hurried up to Keiko's place, since he thought that she was probably on her way to school. He arrived to Keiko's place in less than a minute, and he was greeted by his parents, asking him why he was here so early (_Man, everybody's surprise that he was up early, huh?)_ and told him that Keiko was still here. He was surprised, asking them when she usually goes to school, and they replied that she goes before 6:30 and is still in a hurry, but right now she seems to be sleeping peacefully so we didn't want to wake her up.

"So is she still asleep?" Yusuke asked really surprised about this.

"No, she already woke up, but was now really in a hurry, so I think she's already done taking a shower, and I think she's dressing up already." Keiko's mom replied.

"Do you want us to call her?" Keiko's dad asked Yusuke.

"Nah, it's okay, I'll just wait for her outside." Yusuke responded. He didn't want to see Keiko right then because he thought that she was probably in a bad mood, because she was going to be late, so he decided to see her when she's all ready.

He then heard Keiko's voice from the inside, saying goodbye to her mom and dad, "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I'm off to school!" He noticed that she was carrying a bread on her mouth, since she didn't get a chance to eat breakfast. She was going outside the door, when her parents informed her that I was waiting outside, but she didn't hear them, because she was in a hurry. She went off to the door, when Yusuke greeted her "Good Morning Keiko!" She was stunned and suddenly turned around to see Yusuke, even though she already knew who that person was. She hugged him, and Yusuke was just starring at her. She realized that she was still carrying the bread on her mouth, and she was embarrassed that Yusuke saw her that way, and she was anticipating a joke or a comment about it. Instead Yusuke just smiled and even complimented her, "You look cute that way you know"

Keiko was surprised at his reaction, but she really didn't know if Yusuke was teasing her or really complimenting her, but she knew the answer when Yusuke smiled. However, Yusuke was complimenting her especially since Yusuke saw her with her school uniform on, with her long beautiful hair, and even though she was carrying a bread on her mouth, it added at some sort of interesting dimension to the piece of the image, and Yusuke thought that she looked cute. So she quickly ate the bread out of humiliation, and Yusuke was shocked, "Hey take it easy! Even I don't eat that fast! Your gonna choke!" Keiko didn't choke however, instead she just smiled and said, "that was good." Then she asked him, "So what are you doing here? And why so early?".

"Ahh! Come on! Everyone's surprised to see me so early today, and can't I just walk you to school, or is there a problem with that?" Yusuke said obviously annoyed at Keiko's question.

"Oh! I'm sorry, but it is true that you never been early in your life, and thanks for walking me to school today, that's really sweet." With that she leaned on Yusuke and kissed him on the cheek.

They walked off together, talking about Keiko's school, and talking about the changes that happened to Yusuke's mom.

"See, I told you that your mom changed a lot" Keiko said.

"Yeah, you were right, it's really hard to believe, huh?" Yusuke replied.

"No, not really. Do you know why? Because I knew that your mom is really kind and caring, and I know that even though she wasn't a good mother, she still cares and loves you."

"Yeah, your right" Yusuke then changed the topic, "So, Keiko………about this high school of yours……….does it have a lot of cute and beautiful girls?" Yusuke said obviously trying to tease Keiko.

She didn't respond, but just looked at him in an irritated way, but then replied, "Maybe, but I doubt that they would find you appealing." She responded teasing him.

"Oh? Really? Well, they'll find me irresistible with my new look!" Yusuke bragged about his clothes, still teasing her, until she cracked.

Then Keiko was starting to get mad and jealous, so he stopped and moved closer to her, whispering, "I'm just teasing you know, you're the only cute and beautiful girl for me" Then Keiko blushed at this, and they both stayed quiet for a while, until they heard a bunch of girls' voices calling Keiko.

They both looked back at the direction of the voices, then they say three girls running up to Keiko. The first girl said, "Hi, Keiko! I was wondering if you finished the homework we had last night" The second girl said, "You know the homework that was supposed to be due today" and the third girl followed, "Yeah, its due on the fourth period class".

Keiko told them, "Yes, I've finished my homework last night, why do you ask?" Then all three of them said that they didn't get to finish it. Then the three girls noticed that Keiko was with a guy, who was behind Keiko a couple of steps, but was definitely with her, because they could tell that he was waiting for her.

Then they changed the subject, and asked Keiko who the guy is, she just replied that it was her childhood friend, and now the three girls were very interested in him, asking Keiko if the guy was her boyfriend. At first she was reluctant, probably because she was embarrassed, but when she noticed that the girls were trying to make an impression to Yusuke, she blurted it out saying, "Of Course he's my boyfriend! We're engaged!" The three girls were shocked saying, "So you were betrothed", "Wow! I didn't know that", "That's why you don't look at boys or never was interested in one in school" She was now embarrassed, especially because the girls were interrogating her, and that Yusuke was staring at her. Then the girls wanted to introduce themselves, but wanted Keiko to do so, so she had no choice but to introduce them.

Yusuke who was standing and waiting for her, noticed that they stopped talking, and walked towards him. Then Keiko said, "Yusuke, I'd like you to meet my friends: Asuka, Chiyume, and Sayuri. Girls, this is my boyfriend Yusuke." The three girls said in unison, "Hi! It's nice to meet you, Yusuke!" Yusuke just replied, "Nice to meet you too" After then the girls just grabbed Keiko, and continued walking off towards school, while Yusuke followed behind. The girls were talking to Keiko about Yusuke.

Asuka: "Wow Keiko! What a catch! He's really handsome!"

Chiyume: "Yeah Keiko! You know he's really cute and pretty cool!"

Sayuri: "Lucky girl! Why didn't you tell us about him?"

"Umm, well, this is exactly why I didn't tell you all about him, because you would keep asking me these questions." Keiko said clearly blushing from there compliments about her and Yusuke.

Yusuke couldn't really hear their conversation, and he noticed the girls who are talking to Keiko was kind of pretty, Asuka had blond hair and green eyes, Chiyume had red hair and black eyes, and Sayuri had black hair and blue eyes, and all of them had long hair and a beautiful pale white skin. However, he only noticed, but he had no interest in them none whatsoever, because he only had one girl amongst them that he had focused on to, and that was Keiko. For some reason, he would never betray Keiko, he would tease her, but he would never play around with another girl. Besides he realized that Keiko was the only girl who loves him for who he is, and stayed by him in his childhood.

They soon arrived in their school, and the three girls waved goodbye at him, and invited him to come with them sometime (including Keiko) to hang out on the mall and stuff, and he just said okay. While they enter the school gates, Keiko stayed by Yusuke and thank him for walking her to school, and also apologizing about the sudden appearance of the girls, and he just said that it was alright. She was going to go, when Yusuke grabbed her hand and soon embraced and kissed her, then saying 'Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Keiko's face turned red, and then Yusuke whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna pick you up this afternoon, okay?" She just nodded in response. She then waved goodbye and went into the gates, to meet up with the other girls.

Then Yusuke smiled while looking at her, when she glanced back to see if he was still there. Then when she went inside the building, Yusuke decided to leave. He was now wondering what he should do since he still had a couple hours left (about 6 or 7 hours), before he picks up Keiko from school.

"Maybe I should go around the city and discover the alterations, since I haven't been there for the last three years, so there's bound to be a lot of changes. I'll try to enjoy myself, since this is like a vacation to me, there's no school and no missions to do. I'll think of ways for me to have fun." Yusuke said to himself.

To Be Continued ...

* * *

Please Review! These girls (_Asuka, Chiyume, and Sayuri_) that are Keiko's friends/classmates are the same girls that asked Keiko to go with them to the mall and asked her if she had a boyfriend or if she was betrothed, in the last episode of the series. I'm not really sure if there were three of them, or their names, and descriptions so I'm just making it all up. 


	9. Hours of Exuberance

CHAPTER 7 – HOURS OF EXUBERANCE

Yusuke went into the city that he haven't seen for three years, and he was kinda excited to see the sights and new things in the city. He walked to the city thinking about what he should do and where he should go.

"HHHmmmmm……….. I wonder what I should check out first………Oh! I know! I'll check out the arcade! Man, it's been a long time, since I've been there and maybe they'll have a lot of good and cool new games now!" Yusuke thought to himself.

So he walked down the street to see if the arcade's location was still the same, and when he went past the corner, he realized that the arcade was still there, however it was a lot bigger than it used to be.

"Wow! They got this place extended or something! It's a lot bigger and wider now! There's probably a lot more students coming by and playing in here, that they just had to make it bigger." Yusuke said to himself. "I think I'll hang around for a while inside"

He was about to walk off inside the arcade, when all of a sudden he heard a bunch of guys laughing and girl telling them to stay away. At first Yusuke thought that they all knew each other, so he just ignored them, but when the guys were trying to force her to come with them and the girl was starting to get scared and was refusing. He had to step in and help the girl out.

"Excuse me miss, but are these guys your friends" Yusuke asked the lady.

The lady replied, "Of Course Not! These guys are just low life's who think that they own this arcade and starts scaring off people, telling them to give them their money, and trying to pick up girls and sometimes forcing them."

"So you want me to get rid of them? Okay then, you guys heard the lady! She doesn't want you people disturbing her or hanging around here…So why don't you just get out here, before someone gets hurt." Yusuke said to the guys asking them to leave and with a warning.

"Ohhh! Look what we have here! A tough guy, Huh! You know what we do to tough guys like you who try to act like a hero by saving a girl!…….. Lets just say that they never come back here and mess with us again!" said the person who seems to be the boss of the other guys that were about five of them.

"Well, I'm not like ordinary tough guys, I'm actually incredibly tough! So it's best that you leave her alone, and get out here, before things get really ugly!" bragged Yusuke and his last warning.

"Eeeerrrrrrrr! Get Him Boys! Let's teach thisPUNK a lesson!" shouted the leader of the thugs.

Yusuke let a out a big heavy sigh and said, "the kind of people like you never learn do you? I guess we'll have to do this the hard way"

The five guys jumped him with anger, and they all attacked together to outnumber him, and surround him so Yusuke couldn't escape. However, Yusuke merely just stood there with no worries at all, and all he did was flick his pinky finger at them, and all of them just flew out of the arcade and they were all knocked out, unconscious.

The girl who saw it all happened and watched Yusuke beat them up with no effort at all, made her stare at Yusuke with amazement and in awe that she didn't even realize that Yusuke was talking to her.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Yusuke questioned the girl.

"Wow! Did you just get rid of them that easily!" She asked Yusuke, still couldn't believe what just happened.

"I told you that I'll get rid of them. Besides they're nothing." Yusuke boasted, and then changed the subject, "And you should really go to class you know." Since Yusuke could tell that she was a student, and most likely she goes into the same high school that Keiko goes because she had the same uniform.

With that remark he went inside the arcade just to watched and observed it, then he played around a bit enjoying himself for about an hour or two, when he realized that he ran out of coins, which the girl gave to him as compensation, even though he refused at first. However, the girl was persistent, and so glad that she kept expressing her gratitude about what had happened, and she just ran back to school.

Yusuke then explored the rest of the city and was having a good time, just looking through the sights and views of the city that had a lot of changes and alterations. He decided to go see Kurama, just to hang out with him, since he wanted company. However, when he was about to knock on the door, he heard the laughter of the whole family (Kurama's new family) and then he decided not to disturb and interrupt them, because he realized that they were having a great time.

He walked out on the gate, when he saw Kurama in the window, looking at him moving his lips and Yusuke could read it (since he learn such skill in Makai, and realized how helpful it was in the Sensui saga when Sniper and Sensui could interpret their words even though they were far away), he read Kurama's lips saying, "Hey! Noticed you were here, is there a problem?" but Yusuke just shook his head in response meaning "just forget it about, it's nothing." So he walked away, and Kurama just turned his back on the window.

Now Yusuke decided to see Kuwabara on his new school, and maybe have fun with it, like teasing him. Since Yusuke knew that Kuwabara was trying hard and his best to past High School, but he just wants to piss him off a bit, although his real intentions is to encourage him to pass.

"I think I'll pop up on Kuwabara in his school, and hang around with him a while, and maybe check out his school." Yusuke said to himself.

He didn't know the location of Kuwabara's school and he was stupid enough to forget to ask Kurama about it. He thought of going to Kuwabara's house to ask his sister Shizuru, where his school might be, but he had second thoughts about his sister being home this early, so he didn't know what to do. Not until, he just thought about something, "Ah! I know! I'm an idiot! I can't believe I haven't thought of this in the first place!" Yusuke yelled to himself. He realized that he could just sense where Kuwabara is and that would lead him to his school. So he picked up Kuwabara's spiritual energy, and he easily tracked down his location. So in about 10:00 am he arrived in Kuwabara's school, and he realized that every student was in class and the lunch period was in noon, so he thought that he stayed around a bit and check out Kuwabara's school.

It was a big school, much more larger than their old school, that was for certain, but Keiko's school was far more bigger, than Kuwabara's, because Keiko's school was a private school, it was a special High School, probably only those for really smart and wise people. Yusuke was comparing the schools as he was looking around the campus. He only saw a few students who were going to their lockers and such, and after he explored every detail in the school, he thought about laying down for a while, so he looked if there was a rooftop in the school. He climbed the stairs, there was about3 floors, until he reached the rooftop and decided to rest for a while, since he still had to wait for about an hour until lunch time, where he would meet up with Kuwabara. He fell asleep for an hour, until he heard the school bell ring.

He tracked down Kuwabara because of his spiritual energy, and he decided to do a prank, so he hid his energy, so that Kuwabara couldn't sense him. Kuwabara went out of his class reading a book and carrying his bag, when Yusuke use his speed which was essential for his prank, which was that he planned that the girls who were walking in front of him to slap him. So what Yusuke did is that he used his speed to create a wind that would flip up the girls skirt, and as he was passing by, he shouted, "OOOOhhhhhh! Nice Panties its My TYPE!" The girls who clearly heard it, turned around and saw Kuwabara who was the only guy close enough and was behind them. So the girls slapped him and beat him up, Kuwabara who was getting a beating didn't know what was going on, until he heard a voice that he would always recognize.

He saw Yusuke laughing and a having a time of his life, as he saw Kuwabara getting beaten up by the girls, and Kuwabara's face was steaming red starting to be aware of what Yusuke had done. Kuwabara yelled, "URAMESHIIIIII! I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" So he chased Yusuke all the way to the corridors and hallways, down and up the stairs, until they got outside the school building, and Kuwabara gave up panting, "I give up! Your way too fast for me!" Just when Yusuke let down his guard, Kuwabara had him in a head lock and was using his fist to scratch up his head, messing up his hair, at the same time saying, "You may be stronger and faster! But I'm a lot Smarter!" he yelled proudly. Yusuke suddenly threw him off, and both of them said quits and both were even now, and then they both laughed, saying "Good Old Times."

Then both of them stand up and was now walking together talking. Kuwabara asked, "So what brings you here, Yusuke?" Yusuke just smirked saying, "I just wanted to make fun of you!" Yusuke said joking him, then he changed his tone, "But seriously, I just wanted to check your school out and see how you were doing." Yusuke replied. "Thanks, I'm doing just fine. It is very hard though, a lot more harder than fighting." Kuwabara said. "That's for sure!" Yusuke responded.

The two walked off the nearest café and decided to eat since both of them were very hungry. They started talking about Yusuke's life in Makai, the changes his mom underwent, and up to when he dropped off Keiko to her school and is going to pick her up this afternoon. Kuwabara started talking about his life in Ningenkai when they all separated, how he got in high school, and the challenges and hardships he overcome.

So both were having a good time catching up on their lives, when two girls (_the same girls who met Kuwabara in the station and mistook Kurama for his girlfriend in the final episode of the series_) a blonde and a brunette called Kuwabara's name. They saw the two together and made a joke about them, which made Kuwabara angry saying, "HE'S JUST A FRIEND!" Which almost made Yusuke choked when he realized what the two girls were referring to, it was if both of them were gays. The two girls then laughed saying that they know, but was joking around him, since that other guy the day before, can easily be mistaken as a girl (Kurama).

The two girls joined Yusuke and Kuwabara in their tables, and it was very obvious that the two girls were interested in Yusuke. The girls introduced themselves to Yusuke as Annabelle and Karuna. The two girls were asking Yusuke a lot of questions like where he lives, how they become friends (Kuwabara and Yusuke), and a lot more questions. Yusuke had no choice but to keep answering their questions since the girls were very interested at him even though he finds it annoying. However, Kuwabara was very jealous, because he became popular in his school, and now it's as if the girls didn't even know he exists, since they kept talking to Yusuke. The only way Kuwabara knewto stop the girls flirtingto Yusuke, was thathe told them thathe was engaged, which just made them stop fora while, but continued on.

It even became worse because when Yusuke went with Kuwabara to his school, he even became more popular to the girls, since Annabelle and Karuna are two of the most popular girls in the school. Everyone was now talking about the "Outsider" naming Yusuke, like a legend, since his name was known to all the school board districts as one of the most top delinquent student. Kuwabara only became popular because of the gossips and rumors that he was one of the best fighters and would defend the weak, but now that Yusuke came, his reputation easily and quickly overshadows that of Kuwabara's. As much as Yusuke was enjoying his fame and glamour, he decided to leave because he didn't want to interfere in Kuwabara's life, since he was known to be popular in the school, and he also didn't want to ruin Kuwabara's education. Since if the teachers find out that Kuwabara was his friend they would probably kick him out of the school.

He was now leaving and was almost in the gates, when Kuwabara called his name. Yusuke thought that Kuwabara was probably pissed off at him for what happened, but instead he was happy and apologized for all the ruckus. Yusuke was not expecting this and was trying to tease him, but Kuwabara just smiled saying, "Hey, I'm not gonna lie and say that I'm not jealous, I am a little, but now I'm more popular than ever."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked confusedly.

"Well, you see, I was famous before because of my reputation, but now I'm even more famous since you were my enemy and rival, and now you're my best friend. Which led the students to believe how completely cool our past life used to be. Since no one ever expects an arch rivals or enemies to become the best of friends, and for that concept, they find me pretty popular." Kuwabara explained.

"Hahahaha! They do have a point, but you didn't tell them what _really happened_ did you?" Yusuke asked.

"Nah! Don't worry about it! I didn't tell them about the real reason, they would never believe it, so I made a story about it." Kuwabara told him proudly of what he has done.

"Smooth move! I'll see you later" Yusuke said.

"No, hold on, Yusuke!" Kuwabara stopped him.

"Yeah, What is it?" Yusuke replied.

"We are you going?" Kuwabara asked him.

"I'm just gonna walk around a bit, cause I still have about two to three hours before I pick up Keiko. Why do you ask?" Yusuke said.

"Well, aren't you going to visit Genkai?" asked Kuwabara.

"What for?"Yusuke responded.

"You idiot! You could at least visit the old lady, since she was anticipating your return, and you came back a while ago, and you still haven't visited her!" Kuwabara told him.

"Yeah, your right, I haven't thought about that! Okay, I'll visit her, besides I want to check up on Puu." Yusuke replied.

"Hey, I'll come with you" Kuwabara said.

"You still have class, and you don't want to skip or you'll miss a lot of work" Yusuke said.

"Yeah, I know that, I won't, just wait up for me, school would be over in about half an hour or so."Kuwabara responded.

"Alright"

Yusuke didn't argue since it wasn't bad to have him as company, and Yusuke knows that the real reason was that Kuwabara wanted to see Yukina. So he rest up on a tree in the shade for about 30 minutes when the school bell rang, and both of them hurried up to go to Genkai's temple. Yusuke hurried up because he only had about an hour to meet Keiko, and Kuwabara was in a hurry to see Yukina. So both got there in about 10 minutes just by running, since they were in a hurry and they both didn't have money to pay for the train.

Genkai was able to sense them both, and Puu as well, since the blue bird flew over to Yusuke, and Yukina and Genkai waited for them outside the temple. Genkai knew that Yusuke arrived before and smacked him in the head for just visiting her now. Yusuke didn't even react and just apologized to the old lady since he was at fault. Yusuke told Genkai and Yukina who was also listening about his adventures in Makai, which also made Yukina very happy that her homeland was now safe, because Yusuke ended the conflict and stopped the war. So she thanked Yusuke, which made Kuwabara once again jealous of him, but he knew that Yukina just expressed her gratitude so it wasn't a big deal.

"We should all be thankful to you Yusuke, even though I know that you somehow, did it without even thinking the consequences, but it worked out, and you have this incredible phenomenon that greatly affects other beings." Genkai complimented Yusuke and also lectured him.

Yusuke just said, "Nah! It was nothing! I didn't really want that war to happen so I decided to do it honorably and peacefully by the tournament."

"For that I respect you." Genkai said, "But next time, please think what you're doing, you idiot!"

Then the three (Genkai, Kuwabara, and Yukina) laughed at him. They were talking about a lot of things while drinking tea. Until Yusuke realized that he had about five minutes to get to Keiko's school, and he didn't want to disappoint her, so he excused himself, and told them the reason why he had to leave. So he finished his tea, petted Puu, and told Puu, Genkai, and Yukina that he'll come by again. Puu was now sad and Yusuke could sense it, he just says that, "Don't worry Puu, I'll be back, if you were back to being small again, I would bring you, but your way to big. So, sorry puu, I'll be back though." He petted the blue phoenix once more and waved goodbye to them. Kuwabara decided to stay a little longer, so Yusuke had to go back alone, and he was now running as fast as he can trying to get to Keiko's school in time.

To Be Continued ……….

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!  
Note: that Kuwabara's school does end a while before compared to Keiko's, because in the final episode of the series, Kuwabara was already waiting for the train with Kurama, and it was later shown that Keiko just got out of school. 


	10. Childhood Friendship

SCHAPTER 8 – CHILDHOOD FRIENDSHIP

Yusuke ran off to Keiko's school as fast as he can. He was able to get there in about less than a minute, since he used his speed to get there and was cautious enough, so that no one would see him run that fast. He got there just in time when the school bell rang, and he was waiting near the school gates, but still outside the school. He can already see a lot of students just rushing out of class and he noticed something strange, because almost all of the students passing by, is looking at him and seems to be talking about him. He didn't think it was possible because no one but Keiko and those three girls (Asuka, Chiyume, and Sayuri) knows him. So he just shrugged the thought, and focused on finding and waiting on Keiko to come out of the school building. Soon he saw Keiko coming on out with the three girls again, which soon joined him, after Keiko saw Yusuke and met up with him. The girls said hi to Yusuke and giggled, teasing Keiko for making Yusuke wait, which made Keiko blushed whispering to them that, "he wanted to pick me upfrom school this afternoon, I didn't ask him" Which made the girls whisper back that it was sweet of him though, and Keiko added, "I know"

Asuka: "So where are you guys going?"  
Chiyume: "Are you going on home already?"  
Sayuri: "I know, why don't you both come with us to the mall, we can watch movies and stuff."

Keiko didn't answer since she really didn't want to go to the mall with them, but rather walk with Yusuke alone, she was about to refuse, but she wasn't sure if Yusuke would agree. However, Yusuke told the girls, "Sorry girls, but we've kinda made plans this afternoon already. Maybe next time though, okay?" the three girls just said that it was fine and they whispered to Keiko, "So, busy this afternoon, huh?" they giggled again teasing her, which made her blush once again, and they left saying, "Bye Keiko, Bye Yusuke, see you guys again sometime okay?" They walked off in the opposite direction talking and giggling. Which made Yusuke thought, "Those girls are weird", Keiko then looked at him confused then she asked, "We made plans this afternoon?" Yusuke just smiled saying, "Nah! Not really, I just don't want those girls bothering us, you know." With that answer Keiko just smiled and leaned over Yusuke, holding his arm. Yusuke blushed, then offered to carry her bag, but Keiko refused saying that it was okay.

Then Keiko asked him, "So when did you become so famous?"  
Yusuke was confused and asked, "Huh? What do you mean?"  
Keiko replied, "You were so famous and popular in my school today, and everyone was talking about you"  
"Huhhhh? What are you talking about? I don't even know anyone in your school except you" Yusuke was baffled.  
"Oh! You really don't know?"Keiko asked once again.  
"Know what?" Yusuke responded with a confused expression.

"Well, you see there was this rich girl who was kind of infamous like you in our school, since she's the only one who skips a lot of classes, and she's be known as no one would be able to convince or to control her, because she was this spoiled rich kid, who gets what she wants." Keiko explained.

"Yeah, but I don't anyone like that"Yusuke reassured her.

"Well you see, she says that she met an incredible guy at an arcade, and she was able to go back to class, and she tells it to almost everyone about this mysterious person who saved her. She keeps on telling everyone what happened and even described the features of this person, until it spread like wildfire in the whole school and everyone's been talking about it." Keiko told him the situation.

"Okay, but I still don't understand" Yusuke commented.

"I've heard about it all and my friends (Asuka, Chiyume, and Sayuri), we figured it out that it was you, but I somehow knew it before. I knew that it was you who saved that girl. Now do you remember? She said that it happened this morning." Kieko asked.

"Huh? Wait, this morning? Well, I might have come across a girl who was in trouble in the arcade. And, Yeah! I think it was probably her since she was wearing the same school uniform you wear." Yusuke said, realizing the event that happened.

"Okay, and tell me what happened then" Keiko asked since she was curious.

"Well, I just helped her out because there was these bunch of guys who were bothering her, so I put an end to it, but I never knew who the girl was. She just kept expressing gratitude and even gave me a lot of coins for the arcade, and then she left." Yusuke explained briefly.

"Really? So that's what happened huh?" Keiko asked still uncertain.

"Keiko, I swear, that's the truth, I only came to the arcade because I wanted to check the new things out in the city, and I came across her." Yusuke thought that Keiko wasn't going to believe him, but she just smiled and hold on Yusuke's hand saying, "Your like a hero now in my school, but you were always my hero." With that remark, Yusuke just smirked and hold on Keiko's hand as well.

Then both of them walked silently hand in hand together, then Keiko broke the silence and said, "Thank you for waiting for me and picking me up after school." Yusuke just smiled and whispered on her ear, "It's okay, I'll always be here for you" with that answer she hugged Yusuke tightly. They soon arrived to Keiko's house/restaurant and Yusuke decided to eat there, so Keiko cooked for him, and they talked until it was 6:30 atnight, and Yusuke decided to go home. He went outside and Keiko came along with him. Yusuke then asked Keiko if she wants to come with him in the Spring Festival, which really made her happy, and she agreed without hesitation, hugging Yusuke.

The spring festival was going to be held this weekend, because it was now spring and almost summer, where in a couple of months when Keiko graduates, then they'll get married. Yusuke already planned this, but he still needs to talk about it with Keiko, if she'll agree to his plan. But right now, they're just enjoying each other's company and both of them wants to spend time with each other as much as possible. Yusuke bid goodnight to Keiko and to meet with her on Sunday of the festival, so both of them kissed goodnight, and Yusuke went home. While Keiko was looking at him walk away, she was smiling cheerfully, and she looked very happy.

She walked back to her house, where her mother was watching the both of them, and said to her husband that she was glad that the both of them (Keiko and Yusuke) was now finally in a relationship, and her husband nodded. When Keiko walked inside, her parents called her, to talk to her about her relationship with Yusuke. They told Keiko how glad they were that they were now this serious about each other, and her parents were very happy.Hermom talked about Keiko and Yusuke's relationship and their past, in their childhood friendship. "Keiko do you remember the last time that Yusuke walked with you going home" her mom asked.

"Huh? I don't know, probably a long time ago"Keiko told her.

"Your right, it has been a long time when Yusuke would walk with you home from school, since back then when both of you were young, you two would always walk home together. But ever since you two were growing up and getting older, it's as if you two grew apart, and I hardly see you two together anymore." Her mom told her about her observations about them.

"Do you remember why Yusuke was your childhood friend and do you remember your past with him" her mom asked again.

"Uuumm, I remember some memories I have with him in my childhood."Keiko replied.

"That's good, but do you know why he became your friend in your childhood?" Her mom questioned her.

"Umm, I really don't know, or I don't think I can remember. All I know that he was there for me." Keiko said.

"That's right, he was always there for you in the past. Did you know that even in childhood he said that he was going to marry you." Her mom mentioned.

"Yeah, I know that mom, I could never really forget such a memory of a thing like that" Keiko told her.

"Yes, but do you know that he even asked us and told us that he was going to marry you, when Yusuke was a child"Her mom broughtit up.

"Huh? He did? I never knew that." Keiko asked in a surprised tone.

"That's right, he asked us even though it was a serious question,I couldn't help but smile at the young child that even though he really doesn't know what marriage is about. He knows that he wants to spendhis life with you, and that it was really cute back then when he asked me about you, but back then I already agreed, because I knew that you twowere meant to be together." Her mom revealed it to her.

"Thanks mom" Keiko smiled with joy.

"I am happy to see you both like this together… it has been a long time since I saw you both like this. It was when both of you were very young. Did you know why he became your friend in childhood, and how you became friends?" Her mom asked about her past once again.

"I don't think I can remember mom, but I know that we both like each other even back then" Keiko recalled.

"Yes, but do you know why he became your friend even though you could have a lot of different friends just like you do now... It was because he was always there for you. I remember back then when it was your first day and first time to go to school, and I remember how nervous and scared you were and I tried everything to console you, but you still remained the same, not until you met Yusuke." Her mom recollected.

"Huh? What do you mean, mom? I don't really remember that." Keiko was puzzled.

"Of course not, you were about 5 years old back then, when you had to go to school, and you were afraid to make friends. I know because sometimes I watch over you and I kept being with you, but I knew that I had to leave you for yourself to socialize and have friends. You were the only child there who was afraid to talk to other people, but so I thought. One day I remember when you came home with a cute and handsome young boy, and that was Yusuke. I was so happy to see you like that, you were talking with someone and you were laughing and smiling with him, and that really brought me joy. I watched as the both of you were talking to each other, with cheerfulness, and a sign of friendship that really brought me to tears. As you can see dear, Yusuke was your first and true friend." Her mom evoked some memories.

"Wow! Really mom?" Keiko asked in a very surprised manner.

"Yes, and when you came home that day, you were talking a lot about what happened to your day in school and how you met Yusuke." her mom said.

"I'm sorry but I really can't remember that anymore mom, so what happened?"

"You see you told me back then that since you were scared to talk and be with the other children, you tend to be all by yourself and in that day an older bully was picking on you, not until Yusuke came and taught that bully a lesson. Ever since then, you and Yusuke was inseparable, both of you were always together, and it really improved and changed your personality. Yusuke changed who you were, ever since you knew and befriended him, you were not afraid of talking and being with other people anymore." her mom gave the details about it.

"Amazing, so that's what happened?" Keiko inquired.

"Uh-huh, that's what happened all right, but that's not all, since even though your troubles was solved, Yusuke had a lot of bigger and really sad struggles in his childhood life. As you know, I was so glad to see you so happy, but I wondered why Yusuke was like that, he was always with you, not that I mind, but I was curious why he didn't always want to go home or that he never really cared about going home. Every time I ask him when it was late at night, if his parents worry about him, and all he said is that she doesn't care. I was surprised when he said it, I asked him about his parents, and I found out that he never know his father and his mother didn't take care of him. I could see that his mother didn't care, since he just do what he wants and he doesn't really want to go home, which really bothered me since he was such a sweet child and I want to tell his mother to take better care of him. However, when I met his mother, I soon found out that she was an alcoholic, but I didn't lecture her on how to raise her child which was my intention in the first place, but instead I understand why she was like that, and I just complimented her child, which seems to made her happy. I knew from a mother's heart that even though it seems she doesn't care about her child, I knew that she loves and cares for him." Her mom elucidated.

"Yeah, I know that Yusuke had those conflicts in his childhood until he grew up, but you know mom, that Yusuke's mother has really changed a lot after Yusuke was gone." Keiko mentioned.

"I know, I met her one day, and I knew about him going away, and I knew how she was deeply concerned for her son." Her mom clarified.

"Also as both of you grew up I noticed that you two were growing apart, maybe because of Yusuke's attitude and you realizing about society and its views to the kind of person like Yusuke. Since when you got involved with school and education, it seems that you hardly spend time with Yusuke anymore, and he rarely comes by anymore. I am glad that you two are together again, and I hope that you two will have a good future together." her mom told Keiko with a warm smile.

"Thanks a lot Mom" Keiko responded happily.

"By the way, Yusuke even invited me to come with him in the Spring Festival, do you and dad want to come along too?" Keiko invited her parents.

"No thanks dear, we don't want to disturb the both of you, and don't worry will go to the festival, but in our own time okay?" Her mom replied.

"Okay...(Yawns) I'm really sleepy now, I'm going to bed, good night, mom." Keiko said, as she kissed her mom goodnight.

"Good night dear"

Keiko went to her room; she changed into her yellow pyjamas and shirt, and went to bed. She lie on her bed thinking and recalling back the childhood memories she had with Yusuke, it was indeed a childhood friendship, and as she was lost in her reveries, she soon fell asleep and kept dreaming of their past and their future together. Meanwhile, Yusuke had already arrived home and he joined his mom at dinner, even though he already ate at Keiko's, and he told her mom about the things that happened during the day, and his mom likewise. He soon went up to his room after, and as he lay on his bed, he wondered what he should do tomorrow since he promised Keiko that he'll meet her on Sunday, and he doesn't want to bother her tomorrow (which was Saturday). So he thought about the things that he should do, and he thought of getting Keiko a gift to surprise her. At first he thought of an engagement ring, and propose to her again, but he didn't have the money yet, and he thought that it was too early, maybe when she finishes school. So all night long Yusuke couldn't decide what to give her until he fell asleep, dreaming of different ways and kinds of gifts to please her, his childhood sweetheart.

To Be Continued ...

* * *

Review! This chapter is base on their childhood past (Keiko and Yusuke) and is also refers to their situation in contemporary. It shows their childhood past together, and shows how they first met, and how they are in the current. Also for the Botan/Yusuke fans, sorry for the past chapters when she was not shown, but the next chapter she will be the main character and mostly in her point of view, when she _finally visits_. 


	11. Botan's Visitation

CHAPTER 9 – BOTAN'S VISITATION

The day was finally over, and Botan's job was now finished. She flies back to Rekai ferrying the last soul who died that day. Then she finally arrived at the palace and went into Koenma's office to report back that she finished her duties and then she excused herself, and went to her room. She wasn't her usual self this day, she was being serious and always lost in her thoughts. Everyone might be back to their old selves, like Koenma who was back to his toddler form and back to his tantrums, which makes him always yell a lot. However Botan was now different, like the experiences she had changed her, or it was more like the fact that she met and had fallen in love with Yusuke, had greatly influenced her.

* * *

Botan lay down on her bed after she changed her clothes, then she let out a heavy sigh, and she started thinking:

"My life is back to normal again…..there is no more crisis and problems in the worlds. Now that I think about it, I never really liked my life before I met Yusuke. Sure I was always happy and cheerful, but I never really thought if I was truly happy or if I was only happy, but in fact I'm just living in ignorant bliss. Even though I knew a lot about both worlds (Human and Spirit Worlds), I never know life and the meaning of it. Although I am the grim reaper, I never really know what the true meaning of life is, even though some beings believe that you could find such answers in the afterlife, but they were wrong."

"I am a spirit, without my own body and life, I only exist to carry out my duties. So in other words I have no real life, my life is without meaning, I always wondered what the real meaning of life is, because even thought they say that the answers are in the after life, it is the other way around, the answers or the true meaning of life………………………is life itself."

"I learned and realized that even though I exist here in the spirit world, I don't know what life is because all I ever know was to take life and the end of it. Nevertheless, that was all my life before I met him, Yusuke…"

Just the fact that I met him was no coincidence and was not predicted, it was all in the ties of fate and destiny, one of the most mysterious elements and entity in life. "When I met him, my life changed just as his changed as well, he became a spirit detective and I became his assistant. Ever since I met him and befriended him, I had a lot of experiences that I never would've acknowledged if not for him. I learned human life as it is, I learned the emotions, the feelings, and to appreciate life, especially since I learned to love someone deeply, but we can never be together….."

Botan was thinking all night long and even dreamt about her past before she met Yusuke, when she met him, their adventures together, how her life changed so much because of him, and how it all turns back to her normal life. She somehow argued with herself all night, thinking about how she should carry on her life now, since she was different from before. Also she was recalling all her life from before till now, because of the fact that she loved him so much,that she wanted to express it, and thismade her to argue about it on herself, since she didn't want anyone to know about it, even though she really wanted someone else's opinion and views about her feelings. She didn't know what to do, even though she realized that she couldn't be with him and that she should not interfere with them, but that however wasn't enough. She wanted to know what she should do and she wanted someone's advice about it. However, even thought she didn't know what to do, one thing was certain, it was that she wanted to see him again. She may not be able to be with him, but she was more than happy to see him. Botan thought about the last time she saw Yusuke, it was about a week ago, and she sure has missed him and the others. She wanted to be spend time with him in Ningenkai even though he would be with Keiko and not her, it was fine with her. She as well wanted to see her best friend, but not as much as she wanted to see her secret love. So she slept into the long night lost in between her reveries and her dreams.

* * *

Botan woke up in the morning and had a good rest, when she suddenly realize that it was the middle of the day, it was noon already, and she was very surprised that she didn't wake up early. "Ohhh, thinking about Yusuke that much is starting to make me be like him, always waking up late in the day." She was now in a panic because she was late for her duties and she knew what Koenma was going to react. She quickly dressed back to her pink kimono, and quickly went to Koenma's office. While she was running down the hallway, hurrying to report to Koenma, she realized that even though she was late and knew that Koenma's going to have a fit, she didn't mind because she had good night's rest.

When she finally arrived to Koenma's office, she looked around to see the typical obnoxious Koenma yelling at George the Ogre, and his face was already colored red, that would mean that he started getting angry hours ago. So Botan quietly walked down to Koenma's desk and didn't say a word, not because she was afraid because she was really late, but because she recalled about Yusuke's idea to take a break and visit them in Ningenkai sometimes and she wanted to ask Koenma for a time off from her duties. However she didn't know how to ask him of this and she was afraid that he might refuse, especially since she figured out that he was madder because she was late for work, and because she just went back to work after the adventures she had with the gang.

So she stayed silent and looked down the red-carpeted floor, while she knew that Koenma now noticed her appearance, and went to sit on his chair by his desk. It stayed silent for a while when suddenly Koenma greeted her, "Good morning Botan! Or is it, Good Afternoon?" and then he chuckled. Botan was now freaked out about this, thinking "Okay what just happened? Did he just made a corny joke and laughed? He didn't sound like he was mad, maybe I could ask him now about my idea."

She was thinking of ways to express and ask him of this in a convincing but subtle way, even though she was afraid that he would refuse, she would not take no for an answer. An image of Yusuke flashed in her mind, and she summoned up the courage to ask him, but when she was about to speak. Koenma declared, "Botan…have a good time today, I know you wanted a time off from your job, so go to Ningenkai and meet up with Yusuke and the others, and have fun." He said followedwith a smile. Botan was very happy and glad to hear this that she could jump high and gave Koenma a friendly hugged, and thanked him for this. With that she was back to her normal cheery self and hurriedly summoned her oar, and flew down to Ningenkai. Koenma had a smile on his face, and thought to himself, "So I did the right thing after all, botan seems to be really happy when I gave her a day off….."

* * *

Flashback

Early in the morning, about 7:30 am

I was steaming mad when I knew that botan was late this morning,

"GEORGE! WHERE IS BOTAN!"

"Uuuuuummmmm….s-she's s-still sleeping, sir" George responded.

"WHATTTT! STILL SLEEEPING! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO WAKE HER UP!"

"Yes sir! I'll do that right away!" George said in a frightened voice and was about to come out of the door, when Ayame walked in and blocked George from going out the door. She wanted to talk to me about Botan.

She explained to me about Botan's behavior in the past couple of days. I noticed too, but I never realize how serious it was, I thought that she was just having a bad day, but Ayame told me that she must have missed her ningen friends and felt very lonely. Ayame even told me the idea of giving her a break. At first I thought that it wasn't a good option, because we need her in Rekai to ferry the souls since she is one of the best ferry girls, but I couldn't refuse Ayame. So I gave in and thought that Ayame's idea was also for the best since she always know the right thing to do.

"All right, Ayame…I'll agree with your idea, and I will give Botan a break" I said.

"Thank you, Prince Koenma" Ayame replied with a warm smile, and before she left…she kissed me in the cheek….I was stunned and my face was covered in red, and in my mind I yelled out, "YESS! SCORE! SHE KISSED ME!" I was so happy and lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that Ayame already left and George was there staring at me near the door, and may have saw everything so I just yelled in anger, "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT! GET BACK TO WORK, NOWWWWWW!"

* * *

Botan was flying fast through the clouds, while humming happily, and thinking about seeing Yusuke again. She knew that Yusuke was probably with Keiko, but even though it would really hurt her, it was fine for her just to see Yusuke. Besides, she also wanted to see and hang around with Keiko, since she doesn't hate her because she has Yusuke, but she envies her. Also, Botan knows that she can't be with Yusuke, but she wanted to find out a reason or an answer by herself so she would understand her situation, and so she would know what to do.

So she hurried up and went directly to Yusuke's apartment. She arrived in his apartment, but she decided not to go through his window, and actually wanted to pay him a formal visit. So she dissipated her oar and walked to his front door. She wasn't really sure if Yusuke was home since he always goes out, but she decided to check anyway. So she knocked on the door about three times only, when Yusuke's mother, Atsuko, opened the door and was glad to see Botan. She remembered Botan after all these years, the girl who she thought went out with Yusuke, but turned out to be only a friend, and was a very kind girl. She grabbed Botan's hand and dragged her inside the apartment. Botan was very surprised to see the surroundings, it was clean and organized, and most of all, Atsuko wasn't drunk, but looked like a renewed person. Botan was in awe so she didn't say a word, until Atsuko broke the silence, and told her, "I know what you're thinking…about how things changed so much, and yes I am a new person."

Botan was even more surprised that Atsuko knew exactly what she was thinking, and then Botan smiled and said, 'You've read my mind" Atsuko was showing Botan around, and Botan was glad to be re-acquainted with Yusuke's mother, since she knew from the beginning that she was a great person, and she was anxious to know how much things have changed to other people's lives after all the adventures and crisis. They soon drank tea together, and talked more about a lot of things, but Botan wanted to see Yusuke. However Atsuko, knew why Botan visited, and apologized to her for taking up her time, and told her that Yusuke already leftearly in themorning,Botan was even more surprised at this, and Atsuko read her expression and smiled saying, "Yeah, I know, Yusuke did changed a lot, after being away and now that he's together with Keiko, he's even more changed." Botan smiled, but in her heart she was sad, she was happy because of Yusuke's amazing changes in life, but she was sad since she was not the cause of it. So she excused herself after thanking Atsuko for the tea, and Atsuko apologized to her for not saying about Yusuke's whereabouts earlier, and that she only knew that Yusuke went downtown, but she had no idea where he is exactly.

Botan wanted to see Yusuke, but she had no idea where to look for him, so she decided to go to Keiko's house, since she thought that Yusuke might be there. She also wanted to hang out with Keiko since she treats her more than a best friend, but like a sister, even though she is truly jealous of her, she doesn't feel any hatred against her. So Botan flew over to Keiko's house/restaurant and walked inside, she saw Keiko's parents who assumed she was a customer, but Botan only introduced herself as Keiko's friend, and wanted to see her.

Keiko was in the kitchen washing the dishes when she heard Botan's voice. She quickly went out of the kitchen and gave Botan a hug, Botan couldn't help but embraced back. So Botan ended up eating a meal of miso soup at the restaurant while talking to Keiko, they talked about the usual, like about their lives. They had a good conversation, until more customers came in and Keiko was needed to help out. Keiko wanted to go with Botan shopping and just hanging out, but she needed to help her parents. So she apologized to Botan for ruining her visit, since she can't go with her.

"Ohhh! I'm really sorry, Botan. I'm glad that you finally have a break, but I can't accompany you." Keiko said.

"That's okay Keiko. Don't feel bad about it, I understand, you have a good reason, and I think that you should just stay and help out your parents." botan replied.

"I know, but I wanted to take you out somewhere today… hey I know! Why don't you go with Yusuke? I'm sure he's awake by now" keiko responded.

Botan looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was almost2 o'clock. "umm..go with yusuke? Are you sure?" Botan asked uneasily.

"Yeah sure! I'm really sorry I can't be with you, but that doesn't mean that you can't have fun. So I thought that yusuke could go with you, and you know have fun." Keiko said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I don't want to disturb yusuke, and what if he doesn't want to" Botan recalled in their past adventures that Yusuke always wanted to go alone or by himself, and only needed her as an assistant to their missions, and they never really went out and had fun, since every time they together was only for dangerous missions.

"Hey…I know he'll agree, besides think about it, it was his idea for you to have a break from your duties, and it was the both of us who promised you that we were going to hang out and have fun." Keiko reassured Botan.

"Your right, Thanks, Keiko!"

"No problem, I'm sure he's awake by now, and if not, just smack him with your oar, hehehe…" Keiko saidwith a giggle.

"Umm, you see Keiko, I already went to Yusuke's, but the thing is…he wasn't there." botan said.

"Huh? What do you mean he's not there? When did you go to his apartment?"

"You wont believe this, buthis mom said that he leftearly in the morning, and his mother was the only one home, and she doesn't know where he is. So I thought that he was going to be here with you." she told her.

"Oh! Maybe that's not that unbelievable as you think, you see Botan, yusuke wakes up early now, since last week, he's always walking me to school and even picking me up from school, he's really changed. But I'm not sure why this time though, since it's Saturday and I'm pretty sure he knows that I don't have school on the weekends, so I really don't know where he is Botan."

"That's okay, keiko, maybe he just went out for something important."

"No, its not okay, I mean we promised to spend time with you, and I can't so I think that he should."

"Okay, but we don't know where he is." Botan told her.

"Oh I know! Botan you could sense Yusuke's spiritual energy, right?" Keiko asked her.

"Of Course! Why didn't I think of that in the first place, Keiko you're a genius!" Botan complimented her.

"So you can find him now right?"

"Yeah, thanks"

"Okay, I have to help my parents now"

"Go on, Botan,find him and see what he was doing early in the morning,and go have fun." Keiko told her.

"Thanks, will do! See you later Keiko!"

To Be Continued ...

* * *

Author's note:  
I sincerley apologize to the readers out there for taking a long time to update. I had a really hard semester this year, with tons of homework, essays, thesis, projects, etc, school related activities to do. So it took me a while to update, so i am very sorry. In order to make up for it, I have already put up this chapter and the next, and the one after that will be put up soon, so just check it out till then, cause its going to be a chapter that will open up the story to its climax. So stay tuned!


	12. Yusuke's Gifts

CHAPTER 10 – YUSUKE'S GIFTS

After speaking to Kieko, Botan summoned her oar, and flew over to the skies, when she was in mid-level, she concentrated to detect Yusuke's energy "Bingo! Bingo! That's yusuke's energy all right!" so after she knew of yusuke's whereabouts, she hastily flew over to his location, which was in downtown.

When she arrived downtown, it didn't take her long to find Yusuke, she saw Yusuke walking down the sidewalk while looking at the different stores as he passed by. Botan couldn't help but wonder what Yusuke is doing, and so she watched him for a while, and tried to stay out of sight. She was following Yusuke for a little while, until Yusuke walked inside a store.

As she saw Yusuke walked in the store, she saw the sign, and couldn't help but yell in astonishment from her mind, "Huh! Did Yusuke just walked inside a JEWELRY STORE! What is he doing!"

She then flew down in an alley near the store and dematerialized her oar, she walked out of the alley, and went into the Jewelry store, tofollow Yusuke. She walked inside the store, and it was filled with many beautiful jewels, ornaments, trinkets, and jems, that she couldn't help but stare at the treasures for a while, until she wondered about why he's here.

So Botan looked for Yusuke, then she found him looking down at the different kinds of jewels, and a thought occurred into her mind, "There's no point trying to figure out what he's doing, so I'll just surprise him. So that he wouldn't have any choice but to tell me the truth." So Botan went up to Yusuke silently and in a subtle way, then when she was near Yusuke she asked him almost whispering in his ear, "So, What cha' doing?"

Yusuke then jumped in surprise saying, "Huh! Is that you Botan! Don't sneak up behind me like that!"

"Hehehehe! Bingo! It's me! Gotcha! Oh! Sorry to scare you like that." She said teasing Yusuke.

"Who me? Scared? Ha! I wasn't scared! I was only surprised to hear your voice all of a sudden, that's all"

"Well, if you say so, you looked really surprised to me, and your expression a while ago was really priceless." Botan continued teasing him.

"Okay, I admit that I did got surprised, but it was only because I thought that a beautiful lady was trying to hit on me, or something, but then it was just you." He said with a grin, trying to provoke Botan. "Hey, What's that supposed to mean!" she said as she nudged Yusuke's arm. Then Yusuke just smiled and said, "Its great to see you, Botan. I guess this means that you finally have your break from your duties."

Botan smiled back cheerfully, "Yeah, your idea was great, Yusuke, thank you."

"Nah, don't mention it, I told you it would work, besides I only thought about it cause I know you deserve it."

"I know and thanks….so by the way, What are you doing here?" she said inquisitively.

"Well, if you must know, I'm trying to find a good necklace" Yusuketoldher.

"Huh what for?" botan was wondering the whole time what he was doing here.

"I'm going to give it as a gift to Keiko tomorrow, at the spring festival" Yusuke replied.

"Oh, that's really sweet of you, yusuke." Botan said cheerfully, even though deep down she was really sad and jealous.

"Yeah, but you see the problem is I cant decide or even choose, since I don't really know these kind of things, it's more like a girl thing, you know...so Botan would you mind helping me out." Yusuke asked botan a favor.

"Sure, yusuke, I would love to!" botan couldn't refuse him.

"Great! Thanks a lot Botan! Youre the best!"

The both of them were now looking at different kinds of necklaces, and Botan was amazed by the precious jewels, but she was more amazed of how precious Yusuke was to her, and that as she helped him, she feltsad despitethe fact that she not only saw him again, but was with him. However she felt very happy to spend time alone with Yusuke like this, even though his intentions was only for Keiko, but she was happy enough to be with him, especially since they were like a couple in the store, choosing and deciding together what to buy, and especially since the store clerk treated them like they were a couple.

So Botan decided not to let her sadness in her heart ruin this good time, since she was glad to be together with him, even if it's only like this. It took them almost three hours before they chose the best necklace there was in the store, it was a red Zircon necklace, which was a rare mineral crystal. Botan was the one who chose this necklace and Yusuke agreed with her, so he bought it, and Botan was surprise that Yusuke could afford the price.

"Huh! Yusuke I know that I picked this as the best necklace, but I didn't say that it was the best price! How could you afford that! And you bought it by cash! How did you become so rich! Or you didn't, steal the money did you!" Botan asked him.

"Of course Not! I was able to buy the necklace by my own money." Yusuke responded, reassuring her.

"Huh? You mean you had a job or something?" Botan replied.

"No, I don't have a job. Do you remember when I was in Makai? As I trained and traveled around Raizen's domain, I found lots of gold and mineraldeposits and I decided to keep some, and when I got here I exchanged it for some money." Yusuke explained to her.

"Oh! So that's how you got your money. Huh? Does this mean that your rich! Then give me some of those gold. I could really use the money to go shopping you know...hehehe!" botangiggled teasing yusuke.

"Botan…..I am not rich, and I didn't take that much gold, I only took it because I thought that when I got back to Ningenkai, I could have a pocket money, especially since I planned to marry Keiko, and I know how expensive a wedding can be." Yusuke told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Yusuke, I was just joking…. That was really thoughtful of you to think ahead like that." Botan said.

"Yeah I know, besides I do plan to support Kieko in her education and for us, that's why I took some gold."

After their discussion, they went out of the jewelry store and as Yusuke looked on his wrist watch it was about5 o'clock in the afternoon already, and he realized that they were in the store for hours, and he was starving. So he invited Botan to eat with him, and they both walked inside a café and ate and talked together. Then as they were done eating, they decided to have a walk through the park.

As they were walking together, Botan was very happy walking with Yusuke, but she couldn't help but be envious to Keiko so she complimented Yusuke, "Hey, you know, Yusuke…Keiko is really going to be happy about your gift."

They stopped walking and they were in the bridge of the park where they both can see the beautiful sunset. "Yeah I know, I couldn't have done it, without you." "No problem, just glad I can help…I mean what are friends for, right!" As Botan said this Yusuke smiled to her warmly, and she smiled back as well.

They were watching the sunset together, and it was very solemn in the park, since there only a few people left and they were nowhere near the bridge. The sunset was even more beautiful because of the surroundings, like the water reflected the sunlight, and you can see the beautiful reflection of the sunset from the water, and the park was filled with beautiful trees and cherry blossoms. It was a perfect day for Botan, especially because she was with Yusuke.

"The sunset is beautiful…" Botan said.

"Yeah…"

Silence fell for a while, when all of a sudden Yusuke said, "Botan close your eyes…" "Huh? What do you mean, Yusuke" Botan asked him, she was baffled and in the same time anxious about it. "Trust me, youre going to like it." Botan's heart was beating uncontrollably, and she asked Yusuke again since she was uncertain, but she could see that he was serious and so she did.

"Ummm, okay, Yusuke…I'll close my eyes" As she closed her eyes, she could feel the wonderful breeze and she could hear the beautiful sounds of the birds, but she couldn't relax since she was nervous about what Yusuke is trying to do. Then she felt more nervous when Yusuke finally spoke, "Okay Botan you can open your eyes now."

Botan was kinda sad since she expected a kiss, but as Botan opened her eyes, she saw Yusuke holding a case. Botan didn't know what it was, so she just looked at it. "This is for you, Botan… I hope you like it…" Yusuke handed her the case, and as Botan examined it, it looked like a jewelry case, and when she opened it she found a very beautiful and stunning bracelet. "Ohh! Yusuke…" she was lost at words, she couldn't express what she feels.

"That's an amethyst gemmed bracelet, It's my gift for you Botan… as a token of my appreciation…You aremy true friend Botan, and I got this for you just to thank you for everything you've done to me. You were always there for me Botan, and you even risk your life to save mine a lot of times." Botan was now crying, so Yusuke said, "What's the matter? You don't like it?" yusuke asked her in a sad tone.

"I love it Yusuke, THANK YOU!" as she said this she embraced Yusuke and even kissed him, but unfortunately it was only in the cheek. Yusuke couldn't help but blushed as Botan kissed him, so he just hugged Botan back in a friendly way, since he didn't want to be too close to Botan, but Botan broke of her embrace to further examine her bracelet while still complimenting and thanking Yusuke for it. "Oh, by the way yusuke, how were you able to buy this bracelet when I was with you the whole time?" she asked.

"Your right Botan, but not exactly" yusuke said.

"Huh, so then how?" she asked.

"Well I was able to sense your energy even before you came so I decided to buy you a gift first, you know as a surprise" Yusuke explained to her.

"Ah! Thanks so much, that's really sweet of you, Yusuke!" botan really was grateful and happy for the gift.

"Hey, that's the least I could do after all your help that you've given me, Botan. Here, let me help you put it on…" So Yusuke put the bracelet in Botan's left wrist and commented "It looks great on you…It matches your eyes…"

"Thank you so much Yusuke!" Botan said cheerfully.

"Hey, Botan…are you doing anything important, tomorrow." yusuke asked.

"I don't know yet…why do you ask Yusuke?"

"Oh, well if your not busy Botan, why not come to the spring festival with us?" Yusuke suggested.

"Really you want me to come with you?" botan was surprised.

"Yeah sure, I mean everyone's going to be there, it's going to be fun, so why don't you come by tomorrow then." yusuke said.

"Okay Yusuke! I'll come by tomorrow… thanks for inviting me, and thanks for the gift." botan thanked him again.

"Don't mention it, I'm just glad you liked it."

"Well, I better get going then…"

"Yeah, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah definitely!"

"Goodnight, Yusuke."

"See you later Botan!"

So Botan summoned her oar and she levitated to the sky as she waved goodbye to Yusuke, until he was out of sight. She flew gracefully through the skies on her oar, as she smiled very happily and replayed that entire moment once again on her mind. She could not believe what happened, it was not a dream, it was all real... it will truly be one of her fondest memories.

* * *

Author's note:  
I've put up this chapter that continues on from the last chapter. Once again, i apologize forthe long update, butthe nextchapterwould be a lot sooner.Also for the readers out there, who continues to stay tuned to my story, i appreciate it, and i promise that thiswhole story is going to beamazing. Another one is that there will probablybe another two chapters till thestorystarts to its interesting parts, but the next two are relevant for your information, since it starts to reveal the crisis of the story.


	13. The Spring Festival

CHAPTER 11 - THE SPRING FESTIVAL

The day of the spring festival has finally come. Many people were preparing for this festival for quite a while, since well it is one of the famous festivals celebrating the end of winter and the coming of spring. Also the festival is pretty famous when the cherry blossoms starts blooming.

Botan had just woken up, and as she glanced on the clock it was 6 am in the morning, and she said to herself, "That's right, today is the spring festival on Ningenkai…" As she said this she spaced out for a couple of minutes looking at the bracelet that Yusuke gave to her just last week and she had treated it as her treasure and even vowed to herself not to remove it. She finally came to her senses when George kept banging on her door telling her to go to Koenma's office.

She arrived at Koenma's office with her usual mood and Koenma as usual appointed her of a job. Botan accepted it and went on her way to Ningenkai to pick up the soul, and she quickly returned back to report to Koenma. When she arrived back and went to his office, Koenma was already in his adult form and not to mention that he was all dressed up.

Botan was surprised and asked him, "Excuse me Koenma, but why are you so dressed up? Is there something I missed?"

Koenma just replied to her with a smile, "Well I've been invited by Yusuke to the spring festival, and from what I've heard he invited you as well, so what are you still doing? Shouldn't get you dressed up? Or do you plan to just go there with that usual outfit?"

Botan quickly realized it, "Oh ya that's right, I almost forgot it was gonna start today at 1pm in the afternoon. Of course not, I'll at least change my outfit, I mean this is a festival and having my usual 'work clothing' would be kind of depressing."

Koenma replied, "So what are you waiting for already, go get dressed up, we'll go there together with Ayame!"

Botan quickly ran to her room, and went out after an hour. Koenma was already irritated and told her, "Geez, I told you to hurry up, and yet it takes you an hour just to change clothes?!"

Botan could tell that at this rate, Koenma would start lecturing her, since she already knows that when he gets this usual mood he would then start his lectures until he let out all his steam. Botan then knew that she had to somehow change the topic, so she remembered, "Oh ya by the way Koenma, why are you going? I mean aren't you supposed to be busy?"

Koenma replied "Well of course I'm always busy that can't be helped, but I haven't seen Yusuke not to mention of all of us together for a long time. Since the day he arrived I already went back earlier, remember that? Besides It's been quite a while since I had a proper break, and in any case most of the jobs for today has been done."

Botan replied, "Oh I see, well that makes sense." Botan was successful in diverting Koenma from his temper, but Koenma continued, "Yes, and we would've been there an hour ago, and not have wasted my precious time!" So once again the mood is continuing and she had to somehow divert it, "By the way Koenma, did I just hear you said a while ago that Ayame is coming with us?"

Koenma replied to her with red cheeks, "That's right! I invited her as well, since I thought that she deserves a break since she works very hard and not once did she asked me for a break." Botan respond "Ooooh is that so? I thought that you really just wanted her to come with you." Koenma started to stutter on his excuse, and Botan just said "Bingo!" The conversation was interrupted when Ayame arrived in a formal attire which surprised the both of them, and as Botan complimented her, Koenma on the other hand can't even stop looking at her. Ayame said to the both of them, "Sorry to keep you waiting, I apologize Sir Koenma for taking so long." Koenma replied blushing, "Oh not at all, I haven't been waiting for long, besides it's really worth it to see you in such an attire." Ayame took this as a compliment and bowed to him saying "Thank you for such kind words, Sir Koenma" Botan wanted to say it, but just said it in her head, "She's even more late than I am! And he's just fine with it!" They finally went to Ningenkai and just arrived when the festival started.

"Hmm, Botan did Yusuke mention where we should meet?" Koenma said.

"No not at all, he invited me to come, but he didn't mention a meeting place." Botan replied.

"Geez that really is like Yusuke, in any case we just have to find them in this crowd." Koenma responded. "Besides it's not like we'll have trouble sensing those guys."

"Wow there are really lots of people in this festival, I think this is my first time to be in such a place, how about you Sir Koenma?" asked Ayame.

"Oh me? I guess for these kinds of festivals, its my first time as well" Koenma replied.

Botan looked at the two talking to each other and thought that, if she recalls back in Rekai, that all these two could talk about is about a job, missions, or crisis. However looking at them now, makes them look like a real couple having a date, "Well I guess they are a couple after all" Botan said to herself.

When suddenly someone from behind her said "Oh I can't believe that little baby actually brought a girl with him!" Botan was startled as she was deep in her thoughts. As she looked back it was Yusuke who said it, and with him was Kurama and Kuwabara. Botan said to Yusuke, "Hey don't surprise me like that!" "Ha that's just payback before you know!" Yusuke replied with a smirk. Then as Kuwabara asked "Payback for what?" Then as Botan remembered that day Yusuke gave her the present, she glanced at Yusuke and quickly looked away blushing. The nosy Kuwabara kept persisting them "Hey come on, I don't like to be left out! Just what happened?!" Until the Kurama interrupted and told Botan that they were supposed to meet the others here in the festival as well.

So they caught up to Koenma who was very busy talking to Ayame, and of course Kuwabara and Yusuke kept teasing him. "Ooooh who's the pretty girl Koenma?" Yusuke asked him, followed by Kuwabara "Don't tell me the both of you are on a date?!" Koenma with a red faced couldn't even begin to make excuses as he was already stuttering. He was finally saved when Kurama spoke "Hey come on you guys, let us leave those two lovebirds alone." With a little tease from Kurama who was apparently enjoying Koenma's reactions as well. So after walking around for about 30 minutes they finally found and met up with the others. The others being Genkai, Yukina, Shizuru, and Keiko.

Kuwabara as usual kept complimenting on Yukina, and the two suddenly were in a conversation with each other. Yusuke met talked to Genkai, "Hey there old hag, I see you've never aged a day" Yusuke said as usual messing around with his master. "And I can see that you're still that same arrogant punk." Genkai replied. Botan thought, wow I am truly amazed at the master-disciple relationship these two have, I mean it's funny that they act so freely to each other, as they both insult each other however they really are like family, like a stubborn grandchild and a strict grandmother. Botan knows that most of them probably think so as well, it's like their own way of communicating to each other. Keiko talked to Botan, "I'm glad that you were able to come Botan." "Me too, I really like these kinds of things, I mean not just the festival, but the fact that everyone is here, I guess the only one missing is Hiei." Kuwabara unexpectedly replied "Yah I know, even I miss the little pipsqueek." They laughed as Kuwabara says so.

They were all having a good time, and they decided to meet up to eat under the biggest cherry blossom tree, where unexpectedly Puu was there, and luckily since this tree is a bit far off from the festival site since it is on a hill, it was the perfect place for Puu (since Puu was in his Phoenix form i.e. large bird form) since there are no people who goes off this far and not to mention it's a good place for them to gather. As they head off to the festival stands, Botan realized that everyone was really enjoying themselves, she was as well, but they had someone with them, Koenma and Ayame, Kuwabara and Yukina, Kurama and Shizuru, and Yusuke and Keiko. So she felt somewhat left out, but she's kind of glad that Genkai was there with her, so she could stay with her.

However she just went around the festival quickly and returned to meeting place, and Botan was tagging along with her. As Genkai started drinking tea, she said to Botan "Shouldn't you be with them? You shouldn't just stay with an old woman like me, go with that dimwit and have fun." Botan was surprised with this since she was still in thought, "Oh that's okay, I'm having a good time!" Botan replied, and she said in her head, "Besides, I don't want interrupt…" Genkai knew that she was troubled by something, especially when she mentioned that she should go with Yusuke, and well she is a psychic. Well she already knew for quite some time that Botan had feelings for her dimwit disciple, I mean she was with him for quite some time, and she was always there for him in the most crucial moments. So Genkai gave her advice, "You know, these kinds of things won't last…you may never know that it might be too late to take action, so for now enjoy yourself and make it one of your fondest memories. Don't start to isolate yourself now, while you still have a chance take it, be with that someone you want to be with."

Botan was very surprised by Genkai's advice, she suspected that Genkai might've already known, well the reason alone is that she is a psychic after all, and as someone with experience, Botan somewhat was glad about Genkai's advice and decided to be with Yusuke while she can. So she her thanks to Genkai, and told her that she'll go to the stands, and she went looking for Yusuke, I mean she doesn't mind talking to Keiko as well, and she's sure that the both of them won't mind her. She finally caught up with them as they were in shooting stall, where as usual Yusuke was winning with ease, as Botan approached them. Keiko was glad that Botan came with them, since she wanted someone talk to, since Yusuke was pretty much busy going from booth after booth. Also the enormous stuff toy prizes Yusuke won, he gave mostly to Keiko, and as he noticed that Botan was there, he gladly gave her some of the prizes he had won as well.

They enjoyed their time together, and Yusuke decided to let Botan have fun, since well compared to the both of them who has probably been to these festival numerous of times, this is Botan's first time, so they let Botan lead the way. So Botan went to the stalls, like catching the goldfish, which proved even difficult to Yusuke, since this game doesn't rely on power or accuracy or any of those but requires gracefulness, even Keiko as well couldn't get it the first time, but they were surprised as Botan was able to catch the fish on her first try. They even went to some food eating contests and lots of food stalls. They finally went back to the meeting place and continued to have fun, like eating, talking, and singing, well except when Kuwabara sang which was of no surprise world blowing. The festival was almost over as they were all talking and having fun.

Without anyone knowing or noticing, Yusuke brought Keiko to another Cherry blossom tree not to far from their meeting place, and as Keiko asked him "What's going on Yusuke? What did you want to talk to me about?" Yusuke in a serious face, bent down on one knee and formally proposed to Keiko, as he showed her the ring that he bought in the shop with Botan. Keiko was surprised and on the verge of tears, said "Of course I will, Yusuke!" as Yusuke put the ring on her left hand ring finger, she jumped and hugged him. As they both went back, Keiko was still in tears, and everyone wondered where they went and what they were doing, especially directed to Yusuke when they saw that Keiko was in tears. Of course Botan already knew, and as Keiko told it to everyone, and of course everyone congratulated the both of them, Botan cried as well and as everyone just probably thought that it was normal of the sensitive Botan to cry in such a moment. However she truly cried because of the moment, since the time she has to be with Yusuke is finally over, and Genkai was right that this moment of the festival, the time she spent with Yusuke, won't last. The day ended as everyone celebrated even way past the time when the festival was over, everyone went their separate ways, and as for Botan she thought that it was truly their separate ways from now on.

* * *

Author's Note: I deeply apologize for the long update, since I was really busy at school. In any case, I will of course surely continue uploading and finish the story. Thank you for those that read and took their time to review. 


	14. Impending Crisis

CHAPTER 12 – IMPENDING CRISIS

It has been months since Botan went to the human world, and she continues to work hard at her job to keep her mind off of her feelings, but at the same time hoping that event never happened. She is trying to forget that moment as he asked her to be by his side always. She knew that at that time that it will never be the same anymore, that they can never go back to those times.

Botan was in deep thought as she went back to spirit world and give her report to Koenma. "I had knew that this would happen sooner or later, but I never thought that it would be this painful." She thought as she entered the gate and walked down the large corridor to Koenma's office. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped since it already happened, the only thing I can do now is to concentrate in my work." She thought out-loud to try and cover her sadness.

Meanwhile, George came running to Botan "Hey you gotta hurry! Koenma's waiting for you! What are you doing walking so casually? Hurry up or else he's going to be in a bad mood again!"

"Alright, alright! Geez, can't I even have a moment to just think, and besides since when is he never angry at me, even though it's just a report." Botan replied.

"I don't think that's the case this time Botan. Since Koenma is quite serious about finding some information about this matter, and he says that he needs all the help he can get. So he asked me to make you hurry and help him."

"Huh? What do you mean? Did something happen?" Botan asked.

"I don't really know the details but it must have something to do with his conversation with King Enki of the demon world just awhile ago. It seems pretty serious though, since Koenma assembled most of the people to gather information."

"Is that so?…In this kind of matter, this case would've been left up to me and Yusuke wouldn't it?… But now I guess I'm the only left to investigate…" Botan trailed in her thoughts as she hurriedly went to Koenma's office.

"Botan, you've finally arrived." Koenma replied with a stern face.

"Yes, sorry for keeping you waiting. I heard a few details from George, but just what happened?" Botan asked the serious Koenma.

"Listen carefully as I explain this to you. King Enki has asked me of help to investigate the disturbances that is currently happening now at demon world. As you know that unlike the spirit world which always keep track of history and all information, the demon world is completely different. So far as I know, those that rule demon world has only kept a few and almost no records or any other information about their kingdom. I think that only Yomi , the former king who was known for his strategic intellect, gathered much information of not only his governing realm, but of others as well. However demon world is vast, not even his information was sufficient to find the answers. So I ask you to investigate in demon world about these tremor."

"Tremors?" Botan asked Koenma.

"Yes, king Enki has reported to me about numerous and vast tremors throughout demon world, and asked my help to find the cause. Even though this is the first that I have heard of such thing in demon world but since he formally requested me for help and with the current relations of all worlds, I have to help in order to keep the peace."

"I see, but if I may, isn't it possible that it could be just some high class demons fighting it out? I mean because of the tournament deciding the next king in only 2 years away, they could just be practicing for it, and thus causing all the commotion." Botan speculates.

"That is a possibility, but it is highly unlikely in this case. Since the data sent by the demon world from the readings of this tremor was caused by enormous unknown energy and it fluctuates quite widely over a large scale. So what I mean is that not only is the energy output and levels bizarre, but the energy itself. I mean from the information we gathered so far, I found out that is neither spiritual nor demonic energy." Koenma explained.

"So I want you to hurry and go investigate these tremors up close, since we are all quite busy gathering information right now, and I figured you would be the best to send out since you've been to demon world. I have asked permission from King Enki to let you investigate, and so if you can find some information, contact me right away. Now go!"

"Yes Koenma sir, right away"

"Oh Botan, one more thing, I know this may not be the right time but I figured I might as well tell this to you before I forget about it. Yusuke has called me awhile ago and he was looking for you."

Botan gasped thinking that Yusuke must've missed her is what she hoped it would be, but knows that there's no way that was the reason, so she asked eagerly "So what did Yusuke want from me?"

"Ya well since you weren't here, he asked me to tell you that Keiko wants you to be her bridesmaid in their wedding." Koenma said to Botan with enthusiasm. "He sent us this wedding invitation. Here's your wedding invitation. It's gonna take place a month from now."

"Ah.. I see…"

Botan was shocked to see the wedding invitation, yet even though she knew this was bound to happen, she still couldn't understand why she couldn't accept the fact.

"Wow time does go by so fast huh? The first time I met Yusuke was when he was just a fourteen year old kid and now he's getting married already. Hard to believe that a guy like him can just settle down and have a family huh?" Koenma said with a smirk.

"…..Is that so?…" Botan answered meekly.

"Hmm, what's the matter?" Koenma asked, "I thought you would've been happy hearing this, I mean that's why I had to tell you now, so you would have something to look forward to. Since these days you probably miss them all, right? I am looking forward to meeting up with them as well cuz its been like ages since we all meet up together. Besides, it's the best excuse for me to leave my work and just relax!!! I've been dying to go on a break, but well with these commotion going on it seems like I can never get one. That's why I'm looking forward to this."

"Ah of course I'm glad. I was just wondering why it's so soon, I thought that Keiko would only do so when she graduated from high school?"

"Huh? Botan it's been quite a long time since you've met with Keiko right? That means that she must have graduated already. Besides the both of them probably already talked about this and most likely Keiko already planned it all."

"You're right Koenma, I guess, they were together since childhood after all… Well I better get going."

Botan rushed out and tried her best to hide all the conflicting emotions she has in her heart. All she could do now was to focus on the mission at hand. Meanwhile as she flew down from the spirit world and to the demon world, she suppressed her worries by reminiscing about her past with Yusuke. Which then she felt a feeling of calmness as if it is just a passing feeling before the storm to come.

Author's note:

I sincerely apologize with the lack of update, I assure you that I will post more chapters very soon. I thank you for all those who read it and for those that review. If you must know the plot is finally starting to move on as the crisis is starting to happen.


	15. Investigation

CHAPTER 13 – INVESTIGATION

Botan arrived edge of the border to the demon world, where she already felt the tremors quite strongly much to her surprise. She then decided to first head out to King Enki's head office at his "administrative center", which he had officially declared it as he took over as King of the demon world. Although he is the king of demon world, it seems that his wife is the one who is more in control of the kingdom, but most of demons do acknowledge him as certainly a very suitable king. Since he is a pacifist, he declared that no demons will harm any humans and that so long as they keep the peace in both worlds: that meaning that if humans accidentally passed to the demon world will be returned unharmed and with no recollection, and also demons will not disturb the human world. At the start of his reign and even up to the present, the turmoil between the demons in each of the kingdoms has now rescinded since the three kingdoms was now ruled by him, and by his creed the demon world had become a much more better place.

Botan head down to the gate that was the entrance to the administrative center, and as she was about near the gate, a voice coming from a speaker box welcomed her "King Enki has been expecting you. Bob, the demon oni will show you the way."

"Ah yes, thanks…" Botan replied as she thought "Ohh that voice is very creepy…and this demon oni sounds like a gruesome being. Ah I can't believe I have to do this alone, even though it is just an investigation, still this is the demon world though…. Hmm I could sure use Yusuke's wise cracks right about now."

The gate slowly opened as it creaked loudly much to Botan's dismay that it seems to make the situation more uncomfortable. She imagined that the demons would not be so friendly to her, since she remembered that they were in heavy disguise the last time she came with Koenma and George to watch Yusuke's tournament unfold. So Botan was on her guard just in case something happens, and so she didn't de-materialized her oar and kept on holding to it tightly.

The gate opened and a huge shadow slowly creep to her way, as Botan let down a gulp expecting the worst, while then all of a sudden she heard a voice, "Oh hello there! You must be the person from the spirit world sent by Prince Koenma, how do you do? My name is Bob, nice to meet you!"

"……Eh?!" Botan let out a sound of relief as she heard the voice and saw that the demon was a lot like George the Ogre. As she thought, "Wow, now this is surprising, I can't believe I would see another George down here, hehehe." Then she replied to the oni with a relief, "Oh nice to meet you too, my name is Botan."

"Ah, I'm glad that you aren't scared me, I mean you aren't scared of me are you? I maybe a demon, but I hate violence and not all demons are scary you know?" Bob said to reassure Botan.

"Oh no, not at all, in fact I'm relieved when I saw you actually. Since you seem to look a lot like Koenma's worker George, he's actually an Ogre who looks almost exactly like you, the only difference is that your red and he's blue." Botan replied.

"Oh you know George! I was going to ask you about him as well, actually he's my cousin! Despite our difference in tribe, we do get along quite well you know, although due to the difference each has to settle to their respective domains, in his case he belongs to the spirit world while I belong here in demon world. Say hi to him when you get back okay?"

"Haha will do…" Botan said with a astonished expression as she contemplated "I can't belief that George would have such family ties all the way out here, he is certainly strange." She soon broke her thought as they arrived at the head office of king Enki.

"Well here we are. King Enki, sir, the one from spirit world has arrived." Bob announced to a intercom beside the door. The door opened and Bob bowed down as he took his leave.

"Please come inside. You must be Botan, I presume?"

"Yes sir king Enki, prince Koenma sent me here to help with the investigation."

"Ah no need for formalities, just call me Enki, that's what I prefer everyone to call me." Enki said to Botan with a smile.

As Botan thought "He really is quite a kind king, from what I can see most of his staff are quite good natured."

"Although, just a piece of advice, if you happen to come across my wife, I strongly advise you to call her Queen Koko, since she hates anyone not addressing her as such. Hoho, but other than that everyone here is quite friendly so don't feel intimidated." Enki said with a loud laugh.

"Ah I see thanks…" Botan replied.

"Let us get down to business at hand. Botan, prince Koenma has informed me that you are quite skilled at sensing and tracking spiritual energy as well as any energy in general, is that right." Enki asked.

"Yes sir, I am indeed quite skilled in spiritual energy tracing, but not so much as to demonic energy tracing." Botan replied proudly.

"That is very good, since we are not sure of these tremors and the type of energy it emits. As you can see, I don't have anyone who is very skilled at spirit energy tracking, so I have asked for spirit world for assistance, since it may be faster to find clues or the main source of these tremors. Which by the way, have you felt them as you entered here in demon world?" Enki inquired.

"Yes, it is quite powerful and it recurs quite fast, almost as if it hardly subsides at all, although it's magnitude fluctuates each time. No wonder it is very hard to find the source under these circumstances. Did you find any information at all about this matter?"

"Yes I have, but I can't give it to you now. I will give it to you after your investigation so you can take it directly and inform prince Koenma of this." Enki replied with a serious tone.

"Ah yes sir, I will start on my investigation."

"Ah Botan, before you go, take this tracking device and mapping system so that you wouldn't get lost in demon world, this is a very vast place you know, so you gotta be careful not to get yourself now hoho. Also don't worry about the demons in the regions, I assure you that they will not harm you nor hinder you in your investigation, besides these days because of there tremors, there have hardly been any commotion amongst demons at all. However, if you require any assistance you can also use that device to contact my office directly." Enki said reassuring Botan.

"Okay, thank you sir Enki."

Botan flew to the skies as she starts sensing waves after waves of energy released in each tremors. She flew from one area to the next searching for the source of the tremors, which she believed should exhibit the strongest release of energy. She has spent many hours already, although she certainly is quite faster in sensing energy but she soon realized that she still haven't even covered a quarter of demon world. As she thought that it was unlike the human world at all which she is quite capable of exploring the lands, since demon world is fare more humongous.

"Phew, I am tired! Ah I'm glad I have this mapping device or I'd be done for! There's no way for me to explore this place alone, geez. How many more places do I have to go to?!" Botan yelled out her exhaustion.

Then as she started thinking, she remembered something about Koenma mentioning that the spirit world is only aware or have explored a mere 10 percent of demon world in only one level! It seems that demon world is comparable to that of a basement, since it is made of numerous underground levels, to which is unknown to spirit world on how many levels there are, but is assumed to be almost infinite.

With that recollection, Botan had got an idea, "BINGO! That could be it!" she shouted.

She completely forgot about her weary state, and started to find the place in the map where it could show any deep canyons, ravines, and any deep abyss. With that factor, she sent out her theory to Enki, and asked for his investigation team to search those areas. It narrowed the search quite a lot, as Botan felt glad that she was a big help for the search. She started on tracing energy on those places and her theory was right, the energy was indeed far more stronger in those places than the rest. So she quickly went to every area that is possibly connected to an underground level. As she passed by a pitched black pit, without even concentrating, she felt an enormous surge of energy and the shockwave of the tremor almost causes her to fall from her oar. The atmosphere was thick and Botan knew that this had to be the source of the tremors. She backed away from the area as she reported to Enki. Enki has ordered her to return at once.

"Ah Botan you've arrived! Thank you so much for your findings! You've been a really big help!" Enki said with a smile.

As Botan arrived in the office, Enki was happy that the source has been found and has ordered his team to start examining it. He started praising Botan and the spirit world's help.

"Oh Botan here it is, take this to prince Koenma, this is the information that explains most of our findings so far. Please take that directly to him, I entrust that confidential file in your hands." Enki said with a stern expression.

"Don't worry sir, I will make sure it gets there!" Botan replied.

"Hmm thank you Botan. By the way, I've heard from Koenma, that Yusuke is already getting married huh? Hoho young kids these days Hoho" Enki asked Botan with a laugh.

"…Ah yes…that's right…" Botan had temporarily forgotten about it since she concentrated on the mission, now as she remembered, it as if she couldn't stay cheerful at all.

"Ohh what's the matter?…. Is it problems concerning love perhaps?" Enki said with an accurate guess as if he understood it when he saw Botan's reaction.

"Ah?! Heh it's not like that…" Botan couldn't help but squirm.

"Hmm I see, so I was right after all. Well for helping me out, I'll help you out with an advice Botan. I would advice you not to give up on your feeling and to that person you love. No matter what the situation is, that feeling you have makes you very happy doesn't it? I know because I have been in that situation as well, but I never gave up even now. I would refuse to give up, until that person I love would acknowledge me as well. So even until the very end, don't just give up that feeling Botan."

Botan was touched by Enki's words as her tears subconsciously fell, as she said "Thank you sir Enki, I won't just give up this feeling in my heart."

Botan felt good after not just helping out with the investigation but also the fact that she has finally formed her resolved to always love him always no matter what. She thought of this as she flew high to the sky returning to the spirit world with a blissful smile.

* * *

Author's note:

I apologize for the long update once again, and thank you to all those who took your time to read and review my fic. Also if you bear with the details, I assure you that the story will be quite interesting, thank you.


	16. Dark Ruins

CHAPTER 14 – DARK RUINS

Botan has arrived at spirit world and as she landed in front of the gate, she can see George already waiting for her. It seems Koenma had been informed of Botan's achievement and her return. George eagerly waits as Botan disembarked and just as usual bombarded Botan with questions about her mission.

"Oh Botan, you're finally here! I heard from Koenma that your mission was quite a success! So what happened?!" George asked.

"I am kinda tired right now George, I'll tell you later." Botan replied with an exhausted look.

"Aww come on now! Don't be modest! I know you did quite well! So tell me already!" George once again eagerly and persistently asked her.

"Oh alright! It went pretty well after I sort of followed my hunch, although it took a lot out of me, it wasn't an easy mission despite it being an investigation only." Botan complained.

"Ooooh I see, then you must have made quite an impression to the demon world about us here in spirit world huh? That's great!" Ogre said with enthusiasm.

"Ah ya I guess so, although I never thought about that, but I guess your right. Well I have to go deliver this package to sir Koenma."

"Oh right, prince Koenma is gonna get mad at me again, you gotta hurry up and deliver it!!!" Ogre replied with anxiousness as he realized his blunder.

As they both ran down towards Koenma's office, Botan remembered about Bob the Oni, and told George about it, much to his surprise.

"Oh really he said that?" George asked.

"Yup, I guess you two were quite close."

"Yep definitely!" George replied.

……………

They soon reached Koenma's office and Botan entered alone, as George didn't want to get screamed and punished anymore for his insolence.

"Ah you've arrived Botan. I heard news about your performance from king Enki, great job." Koenma welcomed and complimented her.

"Oh it was nothing! I was just doing my job hahaha!" Botan said with full pride.

"Yes, now now lets not get too fired up. This case is still not done after all." Koenma reminded Botan.

"Yes I know that, geez can't I at least be boastful about my accomplishment!" Botan replied as she was a bit infuriated about his reaction.

"I know you did well, but don't get too relaxed since we still don't know what we are dealing with in this case." Koenma reminded her once again.

"Oh yes this is the package that Enki, ah I mean king Enki, has asked me to deliver to you."

Botan handed over the item as Koenma carefully opened it. Koenma took the item out of the package from what it looks like was a tape concerning the case.

"Is that a video tape?" Botan inquired.

"Yes from the looks of it, it is a video tape. I suppose he wants me to personally see it. Botan play this tape." Koenma commanded.

"Yes sir, right away."

Botan played the tape and it appears that king Enki is explaining the case at hand.

* * *

Prince Koenma, I intend to reveal this confidential information to you and to king Enma since this is a very crucial information to our case. I have started investigating this matter since it started and I have gained a considerable idea of what we are possibly be dealing with. At first, I did not desire to drag those in the spirit world in this matter, but since I have obtained various facts, I feel that I must convey this matter fully to you.

I have been gathering pieces of information about demon world's history since the tremors has started. Even though it started at a very small magnitude, I however did not like the feeling I felt back then, and even still now. So I started gathering researchers and they have assembled piece by piece the demon world's history.

This took quite an amount of time, but it was certainly very much worth it, especially since I was right about the tremors since now it is getting worst, and I fear that it will even become even worst. Although my researchers have gathered numerous history archives, it was only a few documents that recorded about the tremors.

It seems that the root of this might greatly be the underground levels of demon world, and as I suspect this, I had my men assembled to explore the underground levels. Although I myself had trained in the underground levels to keep myself in isolation, the size of the levels in itself is impossible to comprehend, especially because it is very much unknown to the majority of us. So it wasn't easy to investigate it, but because of the increasing magnitude of the tremors, we had no choice but to stop the exploration. However, we didn't simply stop due to the tremors, but since we have discovered some ruins that contained quite a numerous amount of runes or let's just say simply as some ancient writings.

My researchers has discovered so far that the ruins we have discovered alone, means that there was civilization to the underground ruins quite a long time ago, though now it is probably destroyed. We have also discovered that the runes indicate some kind of historical archives of that humongous civilization and its inhabitants. So far we have discovered from deciphering the runes that this civilization was made up of five kingdoms-North, East, West, South, and Central regions. Also basically each domain has its own ruler and its own decree.

It also says that despite the civilization being vast and divided into 5 domains, it managed to be calm, because each of the five rulers have agreed and obeyed upon the statute that each one of them will not interfere with any of the other else's realm. Basically a simplified rule that to each his own, and that these kings managed to get along and not have any conflicts because all of them has followed it.

We regret to inform you that is all the most sequential part of the information we have interpreted so far, since some information are still scattered and most are not yet decoded. Nevertheless, we have found out that this information is indeed imperative, because some of the scattered clue we have found out that it dictates something regarding about the tremors that are now happening. I have send you this video because it will show you the runes as well as our current data analysis of it. I request of you prince Koenma to aid us once again on finding out the facts about this by helping us decipher the runes, you have my gratitude.

* * *

"Hmm, I see, very well I will personally accept this case and make sure that everyone will work on this. I am sure that once father has seen this, he will agree as well. Botan, I have to ask you not to tell others of what you have just seen and heard. I will personally take this case and settle it. "

"Yes sir! I assure you that I will not talk about this to anyone." Botan replied.

"That's good. Well then, why don't you take a break?" Koenma suggested.

"Eh?! You're the one actually saying that to me?! Um, are you really serious?" Botan asked with disbelief.

"Of course I am dummy! Hey I am a kind boss you know! I am telling you personally to take a rest, so what are you not going to accept the offer?"

"Oh I will of course! I'm just wondering why you would suggest such thing all of a sudden." Botan asked.

"Ya well you did just do a good job on your mission and I know you've been working quite hard for these past few months. It's quite rare for you to go work like that without ever complaining or asking for a break. It just occurred to me that you seem to have a lot in your mind lately. So I am saying why not go down to the human world and have some fun? Go with Yusuke and the others, I'm sure they're more than happy to accompany you." Koenma replied.

"Yes! That sounds a good idea!" Botan exclaimed.

"Ya I know, besides it's almost those two love birds wedding, so might as well stay there and help them out." Koenma suggested.

"Oh…..I'll go do that then." Botan sullenly said after remembering that detail.

Botan walked out of the office and back to her quarters while reminiscing about the past— those memories that she will always treasure, and those that she wanted to forget. It's all coming back to her, as she thought of once again seeing Yusuke, but the ephemeral thought of meeting him for the last time was something she could not accept.

* * *

Author's Note:

The next chapter will have two highlights, one is about the wedding and the other one is about the crisis in the demon world. Thank you once again for those that kept up with the story, to those who reviewed, and to those who read the chapters. Any comments and suggestions, feel free to email me.


	17. Prelude to Chaos

CHAPTER 15 – PRELUDE TO CHAOS

"Botan, time to wake up! Breakfast is ready!" a loud voice echoed from downstairs.

"Hmm? Where am I? Oh right…. I stayed the night at Keiko's place." Botan murmured and she remembered.

Ah, that's right, after Koenma gave me a vacation, I went to the human world, where I met up with Keiko who was in her way back home from school. It seemed that Yusuke wasn't with her, but she nonetheless invited me to stay at her place when she heard that I was given a break from work by Koenma. We talked all throughout the night, well mostly she talked about their upcoming wedding, while I wonder how things have happened so suddenly.

"Come on, Botan, we're going to go shopping today remember?!" Keiko said as she interrupted Botan's thoughts.

"Ah okay, I'm coming down!" Botan rushed downstairs and ate breakfast with Keiko.

They then started to go to the shopping district to find the attires and other things for the wedding. Since the wedding is coming close, Keiko had already started preparing for it. Botan tagged along, because Keiko wanted her opinion on some things.

"Hmm, I think that should be all for now. I've already bought my wedding gown and some accessories with it as well. Oh, thanks a lot for your help, Botan!" Keiko merrily said.

"Oh, that's no problem at all, Keiko" Botan replied. "Although you've bought the most important part, shouldn't you also be preparing for the other things you need during in the ceremony? Like flowers, decorations, the banquet, and invitations."

"Well, for the flowers and decorations, I've hired Kuruma to take care of that. My parents will take care of the banquet. Shizuru will take care of the cosmetics for me and Yusuke's before the wedding. I've already booked the wedding and the reception hall. I've finished the invitations and have sent them out already." Keiko explained.

"Wow, you've certainly have things in order Keiko. Well, I guess you'd have to since I can't imagine Yusuke taking part in such things."

"Yeah, it's just like Yusuke to skip such things, he just gave me the money and told me to take care of things. I wanted to drag him out here for shopping as well, but I don't think he would be any help." Keiko replied.

"Well, he could help carry the bags. Ha ha ha."

"Ha ha, you're right, we did get a lot of things and now it has become quite heavy. I guess I should call him then, hold on for a sec." Keiko said as she called Yusuke on the phone.

Meanwhile Botan looked at the wedding dress in the shop and imagined herself wearing it. However, her imagination was interrupted with Keiko who just got off the phone.

"Alright, Yusuke's coming over to pick us up, so we should just wait in the shop again." Keiko said.

"Oh alrighty then"

"Botan, did you find a dress you like in this shop?" Keiko asked.

"Huh? Well there are a lot of dresses in this shop, but they are mostly for the bride and the bridesmaid." she replied.

"Well Botan, that's exactly why I'm asking."

"Huh?"

"Botan, you're my best friend, so I want you to be my bridesmaid for the wedding. If you don't mind, and if you're not busy, will you please be my bridesmaid? I would really appreciate that." Keiko asked enthusiastically.

"….Sure..., I'd love to." Botan replied with a smile.

In her thoughts, Botan didn't know what to do or what to feel. She was torn between her feelings, she didn't know whether she should be happy for being a bridesmaid for her best friend's wedding or be sad for having to witness the moment she loses the most important person in her life right in front of her eyes.

"Ah, thank you Botan! That's great!" Keiko said as she hugged Botan. "Well then, let's pick out your bridesmaid dress."

"Okay!" Botan shrug off such thoughts. "Ah, I'm sorry but I don't have any money with me Keiko."

"Don't be silly! I'll take care of it, so you don't have to worry, that's what best friends are for! You've help me so many times Botan that I could least do this much." Keiko reassured Botan.

"Ah, that's right…that's what are best friends are for…to help each other…" Botan replied.

She realized that it was wrong for her to feel sad about it, since her best friend is almost getting married. So she should be happy for her. Botan decided to be happy for Keiko, and to help her in the wedding, even it means betraying her own feelings. She wanted Keiko to be happy as well, so in order to do that, she must not interfere with them.

"Botan, botan… What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Keiko inquired.

"Oh no, it's nothing! Well then, I'm gonna pick out my dress!" Botan replied cheerfully.

"Ah, bingo, it's definitely this one!" Botan enthusiastically tried out her dress.

"Yes, yes, that really looks great on you and that bracelet looks good with it." Keiko complimented her. "That's a really beautiful bracelet, where did you get that?"

"Huh? Where, umm..it's not…" Botan couldn't say that it was a gift from Yusuke, since she didn't want Keiko to misunderstand.

"Hmmm, so if it wasn't a where, then it's a matter of who gave it to you then, huh?" Keiko inquired eagerly "So I guess it must've been someone important then, Botan. You didn't tell me anything about this, come on, spill it!"

"Umm, it's not like that! I…" Botan anxiously replied.

"Just kidding, Botan. You don't have to tell me." Keiko said teasing her in the process.

Botan felt relieved that Keiko didn't force her, but she was also feeling guilty for hiding it. Although she was very anxious when Keiko had taken notice of it and even inquired about it. She wouldn't know what to say if Keiko had found out that it was from Yusuke, so she decided to keep quiet about it; hoping that it would never come up again. As Botan stared at the bracelet, she thought to herself: "That's right, this will be my last memory of the time I spent with him, though it might not have meant much to him, I truly treasured those moments."

During the time when Botan was lost in thought, Yusuke had already walked in the store after he saw the both of them from outside, and was already in a conversation with Keiko.

"Woah, you guys bought a ton of stuff! Man if I knew there was so much stuff to carry I would've called that doofus Kuwabara out here as well." He complained.

"Oh? and you're supposed to be the strongest guy in the world?" Keiko smirked at him.

"Fine, I get it, I'll take care of it! So let's go home. Hey, wasn't Botan supposed to be with you? " He asked.

"Yeah, she's right over there, seems like she's been spacing out ever since I asked her about that bracelet. I wonder who gave it to her, it seems like it's quite important to her."

"I gave it to her."

"Eh? You're the one who gave that bracelet to her? Keiko asked.

"Yeah, as thanks for all that she's done for us. Why, is something wrong?" Yusuke asked.

"No, it's nothing. Never mind. I got everything we need, let's go home, I'll call her over." Keiko replied as she pondered about it.

* * *

Meanwhile ….

Back in the demon world, the tremors are becoming a lot stronger, and it is as if the whole world was shaking.

"Your Majesty! Reports have been coming in about the tremors increasing in magnitude!"

"King Enki! There have been numerous reports from all around the world that the tremors are getting stronger as well!"

"What! So the effects of these tremors aren't just in this region, but in the whole demon world!?" Enki exclaimed.

"Yes sir, and not only that, but it seems that the source of it, that deep dark pit, it seems as if there is some kind of energy coming out."

"What do you mean? Explain to me." Enki demanded.

"Well sir, we have received the reports from the observation and exploration teams we have sent it out to that pit. It seems that they have found out an unusual energy surging out from that pit which was causing the tremors. However, they are not sure what kind of energy it is, but they are sure that it isn't demonic energy, nor spiritual energy, nor it is even natural energy (*see note for explanation). Furthermore, it seems that our exploration teams have had troubles getting deeper into the pit. It seems that the energy is quite powerful and the deeper they explored into it, the more pressure it is. So they are requesting to evacuate the site, especially since the energy seeping out of it is becoming stronger. They have also figured out that the pit is becoming bigger and bigger as the tremors worsen."

"Alright, tell them to stop all their operations and evacuate the site immediately!" Enki commanded.

"Right away, sir."

Without a moment's notice, the tremors magnitude exponentially increased, and the ground was shaking tremendously and roaring sound like thunder can be heard all over the ground as if it was alive. The tremors reached its climax and suddenly stopped. Then an eerie calmness lingered, as if it was a prelude to chaos.

* * *

Note: *Natural energy is the energy Sensui discovered and further develop to strengthen his techniques, the armor changes and stuff. This is also similar to Yusuke being able to use it at the demon tournament in his fight with Yomi.

Author's note: I apologize for the long update, since I've been busy with my job. Just an fyi, this fanfic should be around 24 chapters max, maybe less. It should reach the climax by chapter 18. From then on, expect the Yusuke X Botan pairing will come to light.


End file.
